


Celles qui restent

by AsterRealm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Eventual Romance, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magic, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Morally Ambiguous Character, Past Child Abuse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRealm/pseuds/AsterRealm
Summary: Les adultes oublient, mais les enfants savent.





	1. Prologue

Trois coups à peine audibles résonnèrent contre la porte. Kageyama ne s'en aperçut pas, pas plus que sa femme qui, la main posée sur celle de leur fils, suivait du doigt les mots inscrits dans le livre de conte qu'elle lisait à haute voix.

Tobio n'écoutait pas. Immobile, il regardait la porte, les sourcils froncés.

Sa mère interrompit sa lecture et lui secoua la main.

— Tobio ? l'appela-t-elle doucement. C'est presque fini.

Il mit quelques secondes à relever les yeux vers elle. Elle lui sourit.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Ça s'améliorera avec le temps. Mais pour ça, il faut travailler, d'accord ?

— D'accord, murmura-t-il.

Il reporta son attention sur la porte. Sa mère émit un soupir discret et échangea avec son mari un regard vaincu.

— Tobio, l'appela-t-elle à nouveau.

Il dégagea sa main de son emprise et la cacha sous la table.

— Il y a un enfant dehors, déclara-t-il.

— Pardon ? fit son père.

— Il y a un enfant dehors.

Puis il attrapa le livre et tenta de le déchiffrer en plissant les yeux. Le silence tomba sur la pièce comme une chape de brume, seulement interrompu par les crépitements du feu.

Trois coups résonnèrent contre la porte et, cette fois, tout le monde les entendit.

Quelques enjambées et Kageyama l'ouvrait déjà, invitant chez lui l'air de la nuit. L'enfant le regarda. Il regarda l'enfant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? finit-il par demander.

— Je suis malade, répondit l'enfant.

Il s'entortillait les mains sans toutefois le lâcher des yeux.

— Malade, répéta Kageyama. Il est tard, tu sais. Je ne prends plus personne aujourd'hui.

L'enfant se mordilla les lèvres avec nervosité.

— Mais je suis très malade, insista-t-il.

— Je te garderai une place aux premières heures du jour, promit-il. Mais la nuit est fraîche, mon garçon. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

L'enfant secoua la tête.

— Mais si je rentre, ils vont mourir ! s'exclama-t-il avec frayeur. S'il vous plaît, Kageyama-san...

Kageyama émit un bref soupir. Les mains de l'enfant tremblaient, toutes emmêlées qu'elles fussent. Il entendit d'une oreille distraite sa femme parler à voix basse. Elle lui fit signe, puis sortit Tobio de la pièce.

Il jaugea l'enfant d'un coup d’œil. Il avait l'air pâle, mais ses yeux pouvaient tout aussi bien lui jouer des tours. S'il ne présentait aucun indice de maladie ou de blessure grave, cependant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était terrifié. Il était venu jusqu'ici, après tout. Et s'il s'avérait qu'il portait quelque affection latente, alors...

— Entre, concéda-t-il. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester là. Installe-toi près du feu, j'y regarderai de plus près.

L'enfant acquiesça vivement, puis partit s'asseoir au bord du fauteuil de bois dans lequel Kageyama s'installait quand le prenaient les insomnies qui écourtaient ses nuits. L'odeur de la marmite qui fumait dans l'âtre ne le fit même pas frémir. Il regardait les flammes, l'air absent, au moment où Kageyama revint du cabinet adjacent avec son matériel.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Kageyama en tirant une chaise jusqu'à lui.

L'inquiétant craquement qu'elle émit lorsqu'il s'y laissa tomber lui tira une grimace, mais l'enfant, lui, n'y réagit pas. Il répondit :

— Tetsurō.

Le nom ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. Il sourit.

— Tetsurō... Kuroo, c'est ça ?

Celui-ci acquiesça timidement.

— Tu es bien loin de chez toi. Tu sais que je ne m'occupe que des habitants du quartier, habituellement, n'est-ce pas ? Comment s'appelle ton médecin ?

Tetsurō haussa les épaules.

— Il ne m'écoute jamais. Personne ne m'écoute.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur le livre ouvert sur la table.

— Tu t'es pourtant déplacé jusqu'ici, nota Kageyama.

L'enfant leva vers lui un regard indéchiffrable, puis, l'espace d'une seconde, son visage se crispa douloureusement. Il n'en restait plus rien lorsque Tetsurō marmonna :

— Kenma m'a dit de venir ici.

— Ah, Kenma. Je ne le connais pas très bien.

— Il connaît Kageyama. Je veux dire, corrigea-t-il, Tobio. Ils vont à l'école ensemble, l'après-midi. Il pensait que vous pourriez m'aider.

Kageyama vit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

— Kageyama-san, s'il vous plaît. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Vous allez me soigner, hein ?

L'homme lui sourit avec douceur.

— Je ferai mon possible. Raconte-moi.

Tetsurō prit une inspiration.

— J'ai mal partout, énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts, j'ai toujours trop chaud, j'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai le nez qui coule, et j'ai très mal à la tête, parfois, le soir...

Kageyama hocha la tête avec sympathie.

— Ça n'a pas l'air joyeux, commenta-t-il. Tu tousses ?

L'enfant fit non de la tête.

— Mais je ne dors pas très bien, et...

Kageyama plaqua une main sur son front.

— Et ? demanda-t-il en voyant que Tetsurō ne poursuivait pas.

— Et je crois que... (voyant que le médecin fronçait les sourcils, il s'interrompit.) Quoi ?

Kageyama se releva avec un soupir.

— Tu as un peu de fièvre. Depuis combien de temps ?

— Je ne sais plus, répondit Tetsurō. Avant que le troisième novice revienne... Dites, ajouta-t-il avec inquiétude, est-ce que j'ai la peste ?

— La peste ? s'étonna Kageyama. Voyons.

— Le choléra ? La lèpre ? Le...

— Où es-tu allé chercher ça ?

Tetsurō haussa les épaules. L'homme lui fit ouvrir la bouche, l'analysa d'un œil critique, puis se mit à chercher quelque chose dans sa mallette.

— Dans un livre, répondit-il finalement.

— Ces maladies n'existent plus depuis longtemps, le rassura Kageyama. Ça ressemble plutôt à une petite grippe. Rien de grave, alors si tu te reposes, tu pourras...

Il s'immobilisa soudain, pris d'un doute.

— Qui as-tu consulté, avant moi ?

Tetsurō s'agita.

— Le médecin du quartier, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

— C'est tout ? Pas les novices ?

Il y eut un silence. Tetsurō porta son attention sur la lanterne accrochée au mur.

Kageyama se gratta le front avec lassitude. Bien sûr qu'il y était allé. Il était bien venu jusqu'ici sans même le connaître. Penser qu'il n'avait pas consulté toutes les options disponibles relevait de la plus pure sottise.

À en juger par son attitude, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas dû. La peur avait dû lui ôter toute part de réflexion.

Si ses parents l'avaient appris, nul doute qu'il aurait subi une sévère réprimande. Mais Kageyama n'était le père que de Tobio, et il insista gentiment :

— Alors ?

Tetsurō sembla se tasser sur lui-même.

— Si, avoua-t-il, mais il y avait urgence...

— Je ne te blâme pas, mon enfant. Que t'ont-ils dit ?

— Le troisième novice a dit que ce n'était rien du tout et que je devais rentrer chez moi...

— Mais il t'a examiné ?

Hochement de tête positif.

— Et malgré cela, tu ne l'as pas cru.

— Il a aussi dit qu'utiliser la magie à cette période de l'année n'aboutirait à rien, se défendit-il. Mais s'il a mal vu ? Ça arrive, non ? S'il a mal vu et que je finis enspectré, qu'est-ce que je...

Le reste de sa phrase s'éteignit comme un oiseau abattu en plein vol. Son visage, lui, blanchit à vue d’œil. Kageyama sourcilla.

— Enquoi ?

— Il avait dit de ne pas vous en parler, confessa précipitamment Tetsurō, une main sur la bouche comme pour s'empêcher d'en dire trop.

— Qui, « il » ?

— Personne.

— Tetsurō...

L'enfant soutint son regard aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Kageyama attendit patiemment.

— Bon, d'accord, céda-t-il. Daishō a dit que j'allais me faire enspectrer et que tout le monde allait mourir à cause de moi. Il a dit que c'était arrivé à sa cousine, et qu'elle avait fini par tuer toute sa famille, alors je l'ai cru.

— Enspectrer, répéta Kageyama, une note de circonspection dans la voix.

D'autres auraient ri. Pas lui.

— Oh, vous savez, fit Tetsurō, puis il baissa la voix : devenir un spectre.

Kageyama soupira. Celui qui avait cru pouvoir cacher l'information aux enfants de la ville avait été bien optimiste.

— Tu ne devrais pas savoir ça, dit-il. Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas trop en demander.

— Donc c'est vrai ? C'est possible ?

— Ça arrive parfois, concéda Kageyama, puis, après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta : Rarement.

— Mais la cousine de Daishō...

— Il t'a raconté des bêtises. Personne ne s'est fait... « enspectrer » ici depuis longtemps.

— Il a dit que ça n'arrivait qu'aux enfants. C'est vrai ?

Kageyama s'apprêta à répondre, mais se ravisa.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ça. Les novices s'en chargeront eux-mêmes, le moment venu.

— Mais quand ?

— Pas tout de suite, j'en ai bien peur. Ce ne sont pas des histoires qu'on devrait entendre à un âge aussi tendre. Évite d'en parler autour de toi, d'accord ? Et tu ferais bien de conseiller à Daishō d'en faire de même.

— Alors je ne vais _pas_ me faire enspectrer, hein ? insista Tetsurō.

Kageyama lui sourit, puis il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

— C'est juste une petite grippe. Rien de bien dangereux. Je vais te préparer quelque chose, et tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici, d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas tout près.

Si l'enfant n'affichait pas le soulagement qu'il avait espéré, il paraissait néanmoins un peu ragaillardi.

— Je dors chez Kenma, répondit-il.

— Tes parents sont partis ?

Il acquiesça.

— À Hishō, voir ma tante. Je ne voulais pas rater l'école, donc je reste chez lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, encore ?

Tetsurō haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il n'en savait rien. Kageyama lui adressa un hochement de tête compréhensif.

— Je vais aller préparer de quoi te remettre d'aplomb. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Tu peux t'occuper avec les jouets de Tobio — il en laisse toujours traîner ici.

Le garçon se leva et s'approcha du livre tandis que Kageyama quittait la pièce. Ce dernier passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Il n'était pas rare qu'on vienne frapper à sa porte tard dans la nuit, surtout quand avançait l'an obscur et, d'ordinaire, ces visites impromptues ne le dérangeaient pas. Celle-ci, pourtant, lui laissait un drôle de goût dans la bouche, un frisson dans le cœur, comme une lointaine réminiscence effacée par le temps.

Une dame âgée, une antique aiguille tournoyant entre ses doigts. Elle le regardait avec un sourire dans les yeux. Il ne l'avait pas vue souvent, mais il l'aimait bien.

Quand il avait demandé si ça allait faire mal, la plupart des novices l'avaient rassuré. Le métal luisait dans le halo des lanternes. Il ne les avait pas crus.

Alors la dame avait souri, et elle s'était penchée vers lui.

 _Ne t'en fais pas_ , avait-elle murmuré. _Ils ne pensent pas mentir. Les adultes oublient, mais les enfants savent._

À la réflexion, ça n'avait pas fait si mal que ça.

Dans le couloir, son regard croisa celui de Tobio qui, accroupi en haut des escaliers, l'observait sans un mot. Il soupira.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Je peux jouer avec lui ? demanda Tobio.

— Il est malade.

— Alors je peux ?

— Non, Tobio. Une autre fois, peut-être. Retourne voir Maman.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Tobio obéit en silence. Son père s'assura de son absence avant de gagner l'atelier.

Préparer un remède n'avait rien de compliqué. Les ingrédients, alignés sur la table, attendaient d'être utilisés, pourtant Kageyama les regardait sans rien faire, paralysé par le doute.

_Les enfants savent._

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Tetsurō avait rencontré le troisième novice. Si celui-ci avait découvert quelque chose d'alarmant, il en aurait fait part à qui de droit. Après tout, le troisième novice n'était pas comme lui ; il avait grimpé les échelons sans faiblir, et Kageyama n'aurait jamais commis l'affront de comparer son pouvoir avec le sien propre. L'an obscur ne l'atteignait pas comme les autres. Là où la plupart d'entre eux erraient encore dans les ténèbres, il voyait clair.

Il se mit à préparer le remède d'un geste absent. Ses pensées, elles, glissaient sur le terrain boueux des futurs incertains. L'enfant avait peut-être bien la grippe. Ce n'était pas si rare, à cette époque de l'année. Un peu de repos, et il serait soigné en un rien de temps.

Il se concentra sur cette idée en mélangeant diverses herbes et préparations dans un bol en bois sculpté qu'il estimait porter bonheur. Les pensées parasites le quittèrent peu à peu, et il chantonnait une comptine que Tobio aimait bien quand il mit enfin le remède en bouteille.

La voix de son fils l'atteignit dès qu'il posa un pied dans le couloir.

— T'es pas un magicien, disait-il avec une certaine assurance.

— Je sais, répondit Tetsurō, et Kageyama laissa un nouveau soupir traverser ses lèvres.

— Alors tu ne peux pas jouer.

— Je sais comment faire. Kenma me l'a montré.

— Mais tu ne peux pas, insista Tobio.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que c'est pour les magiciens !

— Tu ne sais pas faire de magie non plus, si ? Pas convenablement en tout cas. Kenma ne sait pas encore en faire, et il est plus vieux que toi.

— C'est pas pareil. Et je sais en faire.

— Dans ce cas, le troisième roi commence.

— Mais...

Kageyama entra dans le salon. Pris sur le fait, Tobio lâcha aussitôt les pions de couleur qu'il serrait contre lui. Ils roulèrent au sol sans que personne n'y prête attention.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, tout à l'heure ? lui demanda son père d'une voix calme.

— Que je pouvais jouer.

— Je crois plutôt t'avoir dit de rester à l'étage, Tobio.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien.

— Sors d'ici.

Tobio s'exécuta, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers Tetsurō qui, assis au sol, affichait une expression désolée.

Kageyama attendit de le voir se relever pour déposer la fiole dans sa main.

— Une gorgée le matin, une gorgée le soir, expliqua-t-il. Et ne te promène pas dehors. Le mieux serait de rester couché pendant un jour ou deux.

Tetsurō détailla la mixture trouble d'un œil peu convaincu.

— Et ça marchera ?

— Bien sûr. J'y ai même ajouté un tout petit peu d'influence, alors n'oublie pas de le prendre tous les jours. Si ça ne va pas, tu peux toujours revenir ici.

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina.

— Merci !

— Viens me voir plus tôt la prochaine fois. En journée. Et ne laisse pas Daishō te raconter n'importe quoi, d'accord ?

— C'est d'accord !

Il enfouit le flacon dans sa poche, puis Kageyama le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

— Je te promets que tout ira mieux dans quelques jours, assura-t-il. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Il est tard.

— Ça ira, répondit Kuroo. Je connais le chemin.

— Sois prudent, dans ce cas.

— Je ferai attention, promit-il. Au revoir, Kageyama-san.

Puis il disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

 

Tetsurō était assis non loin de la maison des maîtres lorsque Tobio en sortit. Cela n'avait rien de particulièrement inhabituel : l'école ordinaire finissait vers midi, et Tetsurō n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre la libération de son meilleur ami. Tobio n'y avait jamais réellement fait attention ; pour lui, Tetsurō n'était qu'une ombre parmi les ombres, une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Mais il le voyait, désormais. Parce qu'ils avaient joué ensemble dans le salon de son père, trois jours plus tôt.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'apercevait depuis. La première fois aussi qu'on lui faisait un signe de la main à la fin de la classe, comme si c'était lui qu'on avait attendu. Un espoir fugace le traversa, un petit sursaut au cœur, somme toute agréable, puis il disparut tandis que ses pensées murmuraient : _Il cherche Kenma. Je dois rentrer à la maison._

Il s'en alla sans lui adresser un mot, mais il lui fit signe, lui aussi, et ça comptait quand même.

Il rentra chez lui, puis il oublia.

Il le vit à nouveau le lendemain, accroupi contre le même mur que la veille, riant avec un garçon de son âge, et le même sourire planté sur les lèvres lorsqu'il le salua de la main. Tobio pensa qu'il n'avait plus l'air tellement malade. L'automne lui avait donné des couleurs et, à vrai dire, il semblait en pleine forme. Ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça, à bien y réfléchir. Son père était un magicien. Il soignait toujours tout.

Kenma le rejoignit, au loin, et Tobio les regarda partir sans songer à autre chose qu'au travail qui l'attendrait chez lui et aux livres que sa mère tenterait à nouveau de lui mettre sous le nez sans comprendre pourquoi il n'y déchiffrait rien.

Il ne s'en sortit pas si mal, ce soir-là, et en partant dormir, il oublia.

Il fut un peu surpris de voir Tetsurō avancer vers lui, le jour suivant, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Mais ils se connaissaient, se souvint Tobio. Tetsurō voulait jouer aux trois rois alors qu'il n'avait rien d'un magicien. Il se demanda s'il le faisait avec Kenma. Sans doute. Mais ce n'était pas bien.

Pas bien du tout.

— Kageyama !

C'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait par son nom, comme s'il faisait partie des grands. Peut-être qu'il devait l'appeler Kuroo, lui aussi. Qu'il devait lui parler comme il parlait à Oikawa-san. Avec « un peu plus de respect ».

Mieux valait, en cas de doute, ne pas l'appeler du tout.

Tetsurō plongea la main dans un petit sac qu'il portait autour du cou et en sortit un flacon vide qu'il lui remit avec un sourire.

— S'il te plaît, tu voudras bien le lui rendre ? demanda-t-il.

— À qui ?

Tetsurō resta un instant immobile, puis il gloussa.

— À ton père. Je vais beaucoup mieux. Tu le lui diras ?

Tobio acquiesça, mais lorsqu'il retrouva le flacon dans sa poche, le soir, et que son père le rangea dans son atelier, il garda bouche close et fronça les sourcils, persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire de plus, sans toutefois savoir quoi.

Tetsurō ne l'attendait plus, le lendemain. Bizarrement, il se sentit déçu.

Comme Oikawa-san le dévisageait d'un air perplexe, il prit le chemin de la maison en faisant rouler les cailloux qui se mettaient en travers de sa route. Il s'arrêta près de la place, cette fois, parce qu'il avait entendu les voix de Kunimi et Kindaichi se répercuter sur les murs autour.

Il les connaissait bien, eux. Ils se fréquentaient depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se rappelait même pas leur première rencontre. Ils jouaient au corbeau et aux serpents et invitèrent Tobio à se joindre à eux. Comme d'habitude, Kindaichi avait écopé du rôle du corbeau, et comme d'habitude il n'eut aucun mal à ramener tous les serpents dans son nid.

Le soleil commençait à effleurer l'horizon quand ils se séparèrent enfin. Tobio se rendit compte que son père l'attendait depuis longtemps. L'inquiétude le recouvrit comme un voile de sueurs froides. Il descendit la rue, revint en arrière pour récupérer les affaires qu'il avait laissées là, puis se remit en route en trottinant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était passé par la rivière plutôt que par la colline. Il n'aimait pas tellement ce chemin-là, plein de trou et de bosses dans lesquelles il se prenait les pieds, et qui, de surcroît, n'avait rien d'un raccourci. Il le suivait pourtant, et au moment où le rugissement de la rivière lui arriva aux oreilles, il faisait déjà nuit.

Il ne distingua Tetsurō que lorsqu'il se trouva à quelque pas de lui. Assis sur le muret de pierre qui séparait la ville de la rivière, il regardait dans le vide, perdu dans des pensées connues de lui seul.

— Kageyama ? dit-il en relevant la tête, une fois celui-ci à sa hauteur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je rentre à la maison, répondit Tobio.

Tetsurō le dévisagea longuement avant de réagir.

— Ah, fit-il. Tu t'es trompé de chemin.

Comme ce n'était pas une question, Tobio demeura silencieux.

— Enfin, tant mieux. Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Tobio s'agita.

— Quelque chose ? répéta-t-il.

— Une mission très importante.

— Pourquoi tu ne la fais pas, toi ?

Tetsurō réfléchit.

—Eh bien, c'est que je suis très occupé, dit-il en prenant un ton d'adulte, puis il laissa échapper un rire sans joie. Très occupé. On m'attend, tu vois. Je ne peux pas y aller.

— Aller où ?

Pour toute réponse, Tetsurō se leva et lui saisit les deux mains.

— Écoute-moi, Kageyama. Tobio. Tu m'écoutes, pas vrai ?

Il écoutait.

— Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu dois comprendre. Tu dois passer un message pour moi. Un message important. Il est très simple à retenir. Alors écoute-le bien, puis répète-le-moi, d'accord ?

Comme Tobio ne répondait rien, Tetsurō resserra légèrement son emprise. La chaleur de ses mains avait quelque chose de rassurant, à côté de la fraîcheur du vent.

— D'accord ? répéta Tetsurō.

— D'accord.

Une hésitation. Une feuille tomba dans ses cheveux, mais Tetsurō ne fit rien pour l'en retirer.

— Non, attends. Quel âge tu as ?

— Sept ans. Mais bientôt, j'en aurai huit, précisa-t-il en gonflant le torse.

— Ah... bon, tu sais quoi ? On va faire autrement. Tu reviens de la maison des maîtres, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton sac ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il le lui prit des mains et en extirpa un livre écorné. Il l'ouvrit, plissa les yeux, puis en arracha la dernière page tandis que Tobio laissait échapper une exclamation de stupeur.

— Ce n'est pas si grave, assura Tetsurō. Personne ne le remarquera, c'est promis.

— Mais...

— Tu as quelque chose pour écrire ? Un crayon ? Vous en avez, non ? Kenma en a un.

— Maman a dit que je devais le garder près de moi.

— Elle a raison. Mais c'est juste pour une seconde. Elle n'en saura rien.

Il étendit la paume devant lui, et Tobio y posa le crayon en se mordillant l'intérieur des lèvres. Si sa mère le découvrait, elle le punirait dans la seconde.

Le papier se déchira un petit peu lorsque Tetsurō commença à écrire. Une fois le message terminé, il rendit le crayon à Tobio.

— Tu vois ? Rien de grave. Maintenant, ta mission.

Il glissa la page dans le livre, puis le lui tendit.

— Tu dois le donner à Kenma, déclara-t-il avant de préciser : le message, pas le livre. N'essaie pas de le lire. C'est pour lui, tu comprends ? Pour lui tout seul.

Tobio hocha la tête, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

— Tu le lui donneras demain, dès que tu le verras entrer en classe, d'accord ? À ce moment précis. Dis-lui que c'est de ma part. C'est très important. Dis-lui que je l'ai écrit moi-même, et que je te l'ai donné pour que tu le lui apportes. Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?

— Donner le message à Kenma, récita Tobio.

— Quand ça ?

— Demain, dès qu'il rentre en classe.

— Très bien. Merci, Kageyama. Je compte sur toi.

Ce dernier sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Il tourna les talons, prêt à partir.

— Kageyama ?

Il fit volte-face. Tetsurō pointa un doigt vers le ciel.

— Il me regarde, dit-il.

— Qui ça ?

Tetsurō soupira.

— Tu ne le vois pas ? Enfin, ce n'est rien.

Il ferma les yeux et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils brillaient d'une lueur que Tobio n'avait encore jamais vue. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien signifier,

— Tu sais quoi ? J'aurais dû venir te parler plus tôt. On serait devenus amis, toi et moi.

— On est amis, dit Tobio.

Tetsurō sourit.

— Tu as raison. Au revoir, alors.

— Au revoir.

Il poursuivit sa route et, cette fois, personne ne l'interrompit.

* * *

_Demain, lorsqu'il rentre en classe_ , pensa-t-il au souper, incapable d'écouter ce que racontaient ses parents — sûrement des histoires sans intérêt.

 _Demain, dès qu'il rentre en classe_ , murmura-t-il dans son lit, juste avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte vers un monde sans promesses et sans rêves.

 _Aujourd'hui, quand il rentre en classe_ , se répéta-t-il intérieurement, assis à l'intérieur de la maison des maîtres, dans une salle qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de chauffer.

Il garda les yeux sur la porte tout au long de la leçon. Si le maître lui avait enseigné quelque chose, il ne le retint pas.

Kenma ne vint pas.

* * *

 

Ce soir-là, comme sa mère avait abandonné l'idée de lui faire lire quoi que ce fût, son père installa le plateau de jeu sur la table et lui offrit une poignée de pions polis par le temps. Il ne les sortait que rarement, et Tobio les aimait bien ; il en prit un dans sa main, le fit rouler entre ses paumes, puis le posa devant lui.

— Tu connais les règles, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Dans ce cas, le troisième roi commence.

Il plaça les pions sur le plateau et croisa les bras.

— À ton tour, dit-il à Tobio.

Ce dernier leva la main pour prendre un de ses propres pions, mais son père lui attrapa brusquement le poignet, interrompant son geste.

— Attends..., protesta Tobio, mais son père ne l'écoutait pas : l'oreille tendue, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et, lorsque Tobio fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche, il lui intima le silence d'un mouvement de la main.

Alors Tobio se tut et écouta à son tour.

Un grondement sourd résonna dans l'air nocturne, une note de musique si basse qu'elle lui fit trembler le cœur.

Son père posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui sembla une éternité.

Le bruit retentit à nouveau et, cette fois, Kageyama expira longuement.

— C'est fini, dit-il.

— Quoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La mère de Tobio s'engouffra dans la pièce, enveloppée dans un châle épais, les joues rougies par la nuit.

— Qui ? demanda Kageyama.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai rien vu.

— J'ai compté dix minutes.

Elle baissa les yeux.

— Certains parlent du garçon... celui qui est venu la semaine dernière, précisa-t-elle à voix basse.

Tobio fronça les sourcils. Ses parents ne le regardaient plus.

— Comment ?

— Une métamorphose... quelle horreur. Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Savoir qu'il ne rejoindra jamais l’Éternel...

— Je lui ai dit qu'il se faisait des idées, articula Kageyama avec effroi.

Elle lui passa une main sur la nuque. Elle le faisait à Tobio, parfois, quand il se réveillait d'un horrible cauchemar. Il comprit soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit sa mère d'une voix douce.

— Je ne sais pas. J'aurais dû...

Il regarda ailleurs.

— Tobio ?

Elle se tourna enfin vers celui-ci, puis s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

— Tu sais, le son que tu as entendu tout à l'heure ?

Il fit oui de la tête.

— Il signifie qu'il s'est produit quelque chose de très grave.

— Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda-t-il.

Sa mère lui caressa les cheveux, et il sut qu'il avait raison.

— Un enfant, oui.

Elle avait l'air triste.

— Qui ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Quelqu'un que je connais ?

— Je ne sais pas, Tobio.

— Oikawa-san ?

Il se plaqua une main sur la bouche. Sa mère exhala doucement.

— Tu te souviens de ce qu'on t'a appris, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ne pas dire leur nom, récita Tobio.

— Très bien. Ne pas dire son nom. Aucun nom, Tobio, tant qu'on ne saura pas de qui il s'agit.

Il acquiesça vivement. Puis, presque contre son gré, il déclara :

— Kuroo-san est mort.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il courut à l'étage, une boule dans le ventre qu'il sentait remonter lentement jusqu'à sa gorge.

Le livre gisait au sol, à l'abandon. Il resta là, à le contempler, la respiration laborieuse. Enfin, il comprit.

_La mission. J'ai oublié._

_Kuroo-san est mort._

Il ramassa l'ouvrage, le détesta aussitôt. Incapable de supporter sa vue plus longtemps, il le cacha tout au fond de sa vieille armoire, puis demanda aux dieux de le faire disparaître pour toujours.

Il ne sut jamais s'ils l'avaient entendu.

Debout près de la fenêtre, il observait le ciel. Les étoiles luisaient en silence. Si quelqu'un le regardait, il ne s'en aperçut pas.

Il oublia.

 


	2. L'Oeil du serpent

Quelques brins d'herbe humide lui chatouillaient la nuque. Il ne pouvait pas sentir la rosée s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements, mais l'expérience lui soufflait que le retour à la réalité n'aurait rien d'agréable. Il se l'imaginait déjà ; l'odeur de la fumée, partout présente, qui le hantait comme un fantôme agaçant depuis plus de trois jours ; la douleur sourde à la base de son crâne, là où une pierre ronde s'évertuait à creuser un tunnel jusqu'à son cerveau insouciant ; ses vêtements mouillés collant à chacun de ses membres, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans ses chaussures comme dans un marais glacé ; et la fatigue, bien sûr, qui envahirait sans remords son corps transi tandis qu'il se traînerait jusque chez lui, la tête ailleurs, plus déçu que jamais.

Oikawa expira tout l'air de ses poumons, lentement, lentement, et s'efforça de débarrasser son esprit de ses pensées parasites. Ce futur-là n'avait pas d'importance. Il était trop proche. Insignifiant.

Il inspira. Il ne sentait ni la pierre contre ses vertèbres, ni le froid de l'automne, ni la fumée âcre du feu de joie qui, à son grand agacement, persisterait jusqu'à la nuit suivante. Où était là pluie quand on avait besoin d'elle, elle qui ne les épargnait d'ordinaire jamais ?

Il vit les flammes, esprits exaltés, danser devant ses paupières closes. Il lui sembla soudain qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi. Qu'il n'existait qu'elles, et qu'elles l'aveugleraient jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il avait vu une grange brûler, un jour. Des maîtres de passage avaient éteint l'incendie en quelques minutes, sans transpirer une goutte. La plupart des gens avaient trouvé ça normal. Seul Oikawa en avait été impressionné.

Il en avait parlé à sa mère, en rentrant, et elle avait haussé les épaules en souriant. Puis elle avait demandé s'il avait eu peur, et il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Alors elle lui avait posé une main sur la tête, et elle avait dit d'une voix douce : « Tu devrais. C'est naturel. On l'oublie trop souvent. »

Il n'avait pas oublié.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il grinça des dents, souffla, se détendit. Laisser ses pensées vagabonder était un signe de mauvaise maîtrise de soi. De faiblesse. Oikawa avait bien des défauts, mais il n'était pas faible. Il ignora la fumée et ses émotions en pagaille. Il inspira.

Les lointaines rumeurs des festivités s'éteignirent, n'abandonnant derrière elles que le tambour étouffé des battements de son cœur. Quelque chose courait sur la paume de sa main, éternellement tournée vers le ciel. Il expira.

_C'est l'heure._

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Le ciel, d'un noir d'encre, accueillit son regard avec indifférence. Des constellations par centaines. Il les connaissait toutes. En découvrait chaque jour de nouvelles.

Mais pas ce soir.

Il joignit le pouce et l'index et, comme à travers la lunette d'un astronome, passa en revue les étoiles les plus lumineuses. Ses yeux trouvèrent le Veilleur en quelques secondes. Un groupement de trois astres discrets, quelques pouces à l'ouest, lui permirent de repérer le point de départ de la constellation du serpent. Il pinça les lèvres. On n'en distinguait pas plus que les extrémités — la lune gibbeuse en avait effacé la majeure partie —, mais c'était suffisant.

Ça devait l'être.

Son cœur ralentit. Ses yeux commençaient à picoter, mais il les maintint grand ouverts. S'il échouait aujourd'hui, il n'aurait plus d'occasion avant l'année suivante. Il avait treize ans déjà ; un an de plus, et l'espoir s'amincirait de jour en jour, d'année en année, jusqu'à disparaître à tout jamais. Les autres se vêtiraient des habits cérémoniels en lui jetant de temps en temps un petit coup d'œil peiné. Il n'aurait plus qu'à les regarder faire, sans savoir s'il serait jamais digne de se tenir parmi eux.

Il pensa au feu de joie. L'odeur de fumée le frappa de plein fouet. Dans le ciel, les étoiles scintillaient à peine. Un insecte grimpa sur son front ; il le chassa d'un geste.

Personne ne lui parlerait ce soir.

L'envie de pleurer l'envahit avec une violence telle qu'il ne songea même pas à lui résister. Sous sa nuque, la petite pierre se rappela à lui. La douleur s'étendit jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Des enfants hurlèrent quelque part au loin.

Oikawa frissonna, se releva difficilement, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux. Le doute n'était pas permis. Le moment était passé et, cette année encore, il avait échoué.

_xxxxx_

Lorsqu'il retrouva Iwaizumi, qui somnolait dans l'herbe à quelques pas de l'entrée du village, ses joues étaient sèches et il ne tremblait plus. Il le réveilla d'une pression du pied.

— Déjà revenu ? demanda Iwaizumi d'une voix pâteuse. Je croyais que t'en avais pour la nuit.

Oikawa se laissa tomber par terre. Iwaizumi le dévisagea un moment, puis lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— Il reste encore quelques heures. Tout n'est pas perdu.

Oikawa ne répondit pas. Sa gorge le serrait à lui en faire mal. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de parler.

— Hé.

Iwaizumi s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent, puis lui pressa doucement la main. Oikawa se sentit un peu mieux.

— C'est pas grave, assura Iwaizumi. Ce sera pour l'année prochaine, hein ?

 _Ou pour jamais,_ se dit-il avec amertume. Il se laissa aller contre lui, les yeux fermés. Iwaizumi ne protesta pas.

— Oikawa ?

Il soupira.

— Je suis fatigué, lâcha-t-il.

— T'as qu'à dormir un peu.

— Ici ?

— C'est pas si inconfortable.

— Tu parles.

— Crois-moi, on s'y habitue.

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Oikawa s'installa plus confortablement, s'attirant par là un grognement de son meilleur ami.

— Hé ! Si t'as besoin d'une paillasse, va la chercher ailleurs, fit Iwaizumi en le repoussant d'un coup d'épaule.

Oikawa s'accrocha à son bras.

— C'est toi qui as insisté, releva-t-il.

Il poursuivit ses assauts malgré les regards noirs que lui lançait Iwaizumi. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à céder. Naturellement, Oikawa le savait déjà.

Nul besoin de posséder la Vision pour que l'avenir se déploie sous ses yeux. Iwaizumi n'était pas magicien, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'anticiper les coups tordus de son meilleur ami avant même qu'il ne se prenne à y songer. De la même façon, au fil des années, les réactions d'Iwaizumi avaient tant gagné en prévisibilité qu'Oikawa pouvait parfois entendre ses réponses bien avant qu'elles ne soient prononcées.

Il attendit qu'Iwaizumi s'immobilise enfin, puis, confortablement appuyé contre son épaule, il s'abandonna à la clémence du sommeil.

Il rêva.

* * *

 

Sans y être totalement étranger, Oikawa n'était pas un grand rêveur pour autant. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Les rêves, à ses yeux, relevaient de l'anecdote ; les siens n'étaient jamais très fouillés et les bribes qu'il en conservait se résumaient à un amas d'images et de sons inarticulés. S'en encombrer n'avait aucun intérêt et, de fait, il ne les retenait pas.

Ou peut-être n'était-il simplement pas digne des rêves importants. Après tout, il ne représentait pas grand-chose. Un battement de paupière dans l'histoire de l'univers. Moins encore.

Les étoiles ne lui avaient jamais parlé et, une fois de plus, le ciel était resté sourd à ses appels incessants. Peu importait le cœur qu'il y mettait. Peu importaient ses années de travail acharné et son désir de plaire aux exigences des maîtres. Le serpent se fichait des impatients. Il se fichait de celui qui dormait sous son œil invisible, de celui qui arrachait un brin d'herbe, deux, dix, en attendant son réveil, et dont les paupières s'alourdissaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Oikawa ne valait rien, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la question.

Par chance, il n'eut pas à se plaindre, cette nuit-là. Son rêve se divisa en un million de particules transparentes et, perdu dans l'abysse de l'inconscience, il vit.

Eau froide, mains blêmes, doigts maigres agrippés autour de ses poignets tendres.

Trop tard déjà. Il s'en allait loin, loin, trop loin pour que quiconque le rattrape. Les nuages gris tournoyaient en grondant. Un cri dans la brume, lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, et le serpent dans le ciel qui le regardait, le regardait, le regardait sans cesse, et rien n'irait plus jamais b—

La peur, aussi pure que brutale, l'arracha du sommeil. Il ouvrit la bouche pour respirer. Ne trouva que de l'eau.

La peur céda la place à une terreur atavique, sifflante et glacée, des gouttes brûlantes depuis sa nuque jusqu'au creux de son dos, et il s'y noyait comme les étoiles se noyaient dans le vide de la nuit, disparaîtrait comme elles disparaîtraient au lever du jour. Il voulut se débattre, retrouver le vent frais, l'odeur de fumée et les lumières du feu de joie, la main d'Iwaizumi quelque part, à un millier de kilomètre déjà, posée sur l'herbe et la terre humide. Il n'y parvint pas.

À la place, il trouva l'Œil.

Son éclat rougeoyant l'atteignit en plein cœur. Il oublia son désir de devenir l'un d'entre eux. Il oublia ses heures d'entraînement, l'enchaînement des années et des célébrations, une déception après l'autre, un espoir étouffé puis reconstruit puis étouffé plus fort. Il oublia la joie, fugace, déjà disparue, d'avoir enfin atteint son objectif.

Il n'oublia pas la peur.

Les yeux levés vers le dais ténébreux du ciel, il cessa d'exister.

* * *

 

L'Œil l'observait avec une attention dont il n'était pas digne. En son centre, son reflet violacé lui souriait, mais Oikawa, lui, n'y parvenait pas. Il comprenait tout, puis il oubliait, il apprenait, oubliait à nouveau. On lui murmurait à l'oreille.

On lui murmurait à l'oreille, et la peur, la peur, la peur la peur la —

Il ne connaissait pas cette voix-là. Il espéra ne plus jamais l'entendre.

L'Œil souriait.

L'Œil savait tout.

On lui murmurait à l'oreille, et il entendait...

* * *

 

— Oikawa ?

Il cilla. Il sentit sa langue un peu pâteuse, ses jambes endormies. Il avait levé la tête, il ne savait trop quand, et ses yeux ne voyaient plus rien d'autre qu'un éclat rouge sang, le signe qu'il avait attendu et qu'il aurait attendu des années et des années encore s'il l'avait fallu.

— Hé.

On lui secoua l'épaule, quelque chose au fond de lui pensa : _Iwa-chan_ , puis, comme on ouvrait une fenêtre dans une maison fermée, la fraîcheur de l'air le frappa de plein fouet. Il perçut son sourire avant même d'être heureux.

— Je le vois, dit-il d'une voix trop basse.

Ces mots, sur ses lèvres, avaient un goût de lait et de miel.

— Quoi ?

— Je le vois, répéta-t-il. C'est...

 _Indescriptible._ Son cœur fut transpercé d'un éclair qu'il n'identifia qu'après comme étant de l'effroi. La joie l'en chassa et s'y installa sans désir de jamais le quitter.

— T'es sérieux ?

La voix d'Iwaizumi lui sembla comme déplacée, au milieu des étoiles, alors il baissa les yeux et lui sourit si grand qu'il crut ne jamais pouvoir être triste un seul jour de sa vie.

— Il faut que je les prévienne, déclara soudain Oikawa en se levant d'un bond.

Iwaizumi eut l'air un peu déçu.

— Maintenant ? demanda-t-il, mais Oikawa était déjà parti.

* * *

 

Ils trouvèrent la maison du deuxième novice emplie d'une étrange effervescence.

La première pensée d'Oikawa fut qu'ils étaient déjà au courant ; un maître ou un novice devait avoir eu une vision de sa venue, et ils l'attendaient comme lui-même avait attendu ce jour des années durant.

La deuxième s'évapora dans les airs à la vue du garçon assis sur un des tabourets de bois massif, les joues rougies par l'attention que lui portaient les magiciens réunis autour de lui. La troisième lui griffa la gorge, animal tapi dans des buissons de colère, prête à surgir à la première occasion. Il la ravala sans savoir qu'elle s'était déjà frayé un chemin jusqu'à son cœur, ses poumons, qu'elle finirait au fond de ses pupilles comme des dizaines d'autres avant elle.

_C'est injuste._

_C'était mon tour._

Kageyama leva les yeux vers lui, lui sourit timidement, et Oikawa détourna le regard de son visage enfantin. Il ne put pourtant éviter d'entendre son nom flotter dans les airs ; l'espace d'une seconde, il pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un monumental malentendu.

— Oikawa-san !

Il le disait avec un tel espoir mêlé d'euphorie qu'Oikawa songea un instant à mettre tout son ressentiment de côté. Il n'en fit rien.

— Déjà là, Tobio-chan ? lui répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

— Je l'ai vu ! s'exclama Kageyama. Je cherchais dans le ciel, et je l'ai vu, et puis je suis tombé (il lui montra les paumes de ses mains, encore sales et un peu écorchées) et je suis venu ici, et...

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle mais ne termina pas sa phrase. Les autres s'étaient tournés vers Oikawa, immobiles et silencieux. Ils attendaient quelque chose, mais Oikawa avait le plus grand mal à savoir quoi. Peut-être valait-il mieux les saluer, eux aussi. Pas qu'il ait exactement salué Kageyama, mais les enfants ne comptaient pas. Quel âge avait-il, seulement ? Onze ans ?

_Sauf que ce n'est plus seulement un enfant, Tooru. C'est l'un d'entre eux._

Il pinça les lèvres. _C'est l'un d'entre nous._

 _De quel droit_ ose _-t-il..._

— C'est super, Tobio. Félicitations.

Ça sonnait si faux qu'il se prépara pour le coup de coude inévitable d'Iwaizumi, mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Il regarda derrière lui, n'y trouva que du vide. Bien sûr. Iwaizumi avait dû rester dehors. Il n'avait rien à faire ici.

 _Mais tu aurais pu lui dire au revoir_ , siffla une voix à l'intérieur de son crâne. _Ou merci._

Il serra les dents. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par l'Œil, par tout ce qu'il signifiait désormais, qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à la présence de son meilleur ami.

_Meilleur ami. Tu parles._

Oikawa souffla doucement et, lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers la petite assemblée, Tobio le dévisageait d'un air curieux. Il sourcilla.

— J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas, ajouta Tobio.

Oikawa resta sans voix. Kageyama baissa les yeux. Après quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver une certaine maîtrise de lui-même, Oikawa haussa les épaules et sourit.

— Eh bien, me voilà. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Un quatrième novice, qui s'occupait d'ordinaire des nouveaux magiciens, lui adressa un sourire d'une douceur qui avait sans doute pour objectif de le calmer, mais qui, à la place, lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

— Oikawa Tooru, déclara-t-il avec chaleur. Bienvenue parmi nous.

Il le remercia du bout des lèvres, soudain conscient du nombre de regards inquisiteurs posés sur lui. Au milieu de la petite assemblée aux tenues colorées, il reconnut son instructeur qui lui accorda un signe de tête encourageant. Il s'apaisa un peu.

Kageyama balançait les jambes en regardant le plafond, pensif.

— Quel âge a-t-il ? demanda le quatrième novice à l'attention des adultes.

Oikawa tiqua. Rien ne l'empêchait de s'adresser directement à lui.

— Treize ans, si je ne m'abuse, répondit l'instructeur en s'avançant vers eux. C'est récent.

Son habit de maître, qui l'avait toujours impressionné, paraissait presque banal au milieu des novices.

— Je vois. Un bon âge pour débuter.

Oikawa se sentit un peu rassuré. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Kageyama.

— Tobio-kun est encore très jeune, commenta le quatrième novice comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais il s'en sortira. J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas mauvais, ajouta-t-il en regardant l'instructeur.

Celui-ci se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je n'aurais pas su quoi lui apprendre de plus. À toi non plus, par ailleurs, dit-il à Oikawa. Les novices sont gâtés, cette année.

Mais Oikawa n'avait pas onze ans, lui, et la différence était de taille.

Le deuxième novice s'approcha d'eux, le carmin de ses habits cérémoniels dénotant au milieu des teintes vermeilles des autres novices. Oikawa ne l'avait jamais vu que de loin. Il était pressenti pour succéder au premier novice et, en tant que magicien le plus haut placé d'Hebison, tous les citoyens le traitaient avec le plus grand respect.

Les mains derrière le dos, l'homme détailla les deux enfants d'un air impassible. Kageyama ne le remarqua pas. Oikawa, lui, préféra éviter son regard.

— Attendons-nous d'autres candidats ? demanda-t-il enfin.

— Il ne reste que Kōshi et Kenma, dit l'instructeur. Peut-être même Kanji, mais il n'a plus rien manifesté depuis la petite enfance. À votre place, je ne compterais pas dessus.

— Quelles sont les chances, pour les deux autres ?

— Ils se montreront l'année prochaine, affirma le quatrième novice. Il ne reste pas une heure.

— Il serait peut-être temps d'entamer les préparations, dans ce cas, dit le deuxième novice. Je vous laisse vous en occuper.

L'instructeur acquiesça avec déférence. Une fois le deuxième novice parti, il marmonna :

— Il était plus sympathique lors de son cinquième noviciat.

— Tu le connaissais déjà ? s'étonna le quatrième novice.

— Nous sommes nés ici. Il avait quatorze ans, à l'époque, et je venais de terminer mon apprentissage. (Il baissa les yeux vers sa tenue bleu sombre.) Comme quoi, ça ne veut rien dire. Il a toujours été meilleur que moi.

— Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais déjà voulu intégrer le noviciat supérieur, remarqua le quatrième novice.

L'instructeur eut un rire.

— Oh, j'ai essayé, une fois. Ce n'était pas très concluant.

— Tu ne manques rien. Ce n'est pas si intéressant, au final.

Il mentait, mais personne ne le releva.

— Et puis, m'occuper de ces monstres me prend suffisamment de temps, dit l'instructeur en secouant l'épaule d'Oikawa. Il vaudrait mieux que j'aille chercher vos nouvelles tenues, d'ailleurs. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il contourna le groupe et parti vers l'arrière de la maison. Le quatrième novice le suivit des yeux, puis son attention revint sur Kageyama et Oikawa.

— J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop stressés, dit-il.

Kageyama secoua vivement la tête.

— Ton père n'est pas là ? Enfin, je suppose qu'il profite des derniers instants de l'an clair pour s'occuper de ses patients.

Kageyama acquiesça.

— Bien. Venez me voir si vous avez des questions. Je viendrai vous chercher à l'heure de la cérémonie.

Puis il s'éclipsa parmi les novices.

— C'est lui qui va nous instruire ? demanda Kageyama.

— Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Oikawa. C'est juste un référent.

— Ah.

Ses jambes s'immobilisèrent.

— Est-ce que tu as eu une vision ? demanda-t-il.

Oikawa sourcilla.

— Tu sais que c'est très impoli, de poser ce genre de question ?

Kageyama haussa les épaules.

— Je veux juste savoir.

— Oui, j'en ai eu. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te la raconter.

— Je n'ai rien vu, moi, déclara Kageyama avec déception.

— Ah bon ?

Kageyama jeta un regard vers l'assemblée.

— Mon père a dit que c'était normal.

— Ça m'étonnerait, répliqua Oikawa. Tout le monde en a.

— Non. Le deuxième novice n'en a pas eu non plus. Il me l'a dit.

— Il t'a menti, imbécile. Tu crois vraiment à tout ce qu'on te raconte.

— J'ai vu l'étoile, de toute façon.

— Ça ne compte qu'à moitié.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi. Iwaizumi-san a dit que je ne devais pas t'écouter.

Oikawa tiqua.

— Ah bon ? Quand ça ?

— Avant-hier. Parce que tu racontais des mensonges.

— Moi ? Je ne mens jamais. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ?

— Que les spectres viendraient me chercher dans mon lit...

— Je n'ai pas menti. J'en ai encore entendu discuter, tout à l'heure. Ils disaient qu'ils te dévoreraient pour célébrer la venue de l'an obscur.

— Je ne te crois pas.

— Fais comme tu veux. C'est ton problème, pas le mien.

— Je ne suis plus un bébé.

Oikawa éclata de rire.

— Ah non ? Quel âge tu as, huit ans ?

— Dix, corrigea Kageyama, et Oikawa eut le plus grand mal à rester impassible.

— Toujours un bébé, alors, dit-il. Désolé, Tobio-chan. C'est comme ça. On en reparlera quand tu seras plus grand.

— Je ne t'écoute pas, répliqua Kageyama.

— Super, tant mieux.

Il n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre la conversation. Kageyama avait toujours eu l'art de lui taper sur les nerfs, et il ne le laisserait pas en profiter aujourd'hui.

Par chance, l'instructeur ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Un paquet sous le bras, il leur fit signe de venir à l'autre bout de la salle, puis les emmena à travers un large couloir vers une pièce sobrement décorée. Un petit serpent aux yeux rouges était tracé sur le mur du fond, juste derrière un couple de coussins de sol. Kageyama et Oikawa s'y agenouillèrent sans un bruit.

L'homme posa devant chacun d’eux un paquet de vêtements parfaitement pliés.

— Vos tenues de cérémonie, expliqua-t-il. Vous faites désormais partie des nôtres, et je suis très heureux de vous avoir accompagné jusqu'à votre cinquième noviciat.

Il marqua une pause. Plus agité qu'à l'ordinaire, Kageyama triturait la manche de sa tunique, les yeux rivés sur l'éclat rouge de sa future tenue.

— Je vous ai déjà expliqué ce qui vous attendait, poursuivit l'instructeur, mais un rappel ne fait jamais de mal. Cette année, vous vous joindrez aux autres magiciens pour la fête du Don. Je sais que vous êtes impatients, mais ce n'est pas une expérience facile, pas plus qu'agréable. Ne vous laissez pas submerger. Vous savez comment faire, pas vrai ?

Oikawa hocha gravement la tête. Tout le monde l'avait appris, dans la maison des maîtres.

— Kageyama ?

— Oui, je sais.

— Bien. Vous participerez au repas avec les autres magiciens — vous connaissez un ou deux apprentis, si je ne m'abuse — puis les novices s'occuperont de la suite des événements. Es-tu allé voir ta mère, Oikawa ?

Il s'empourpra. Le bonheur de trouver l'Œil lui avait fait oublier ses plus élémentaires responsabilités.

— Tu la retrouveras après la semaine du Souvenir, le rassura l'instructeur. J'irai la voir moi-même, si ça te va.

— Merci, souffla-t-il.

— Et moi ? demanda Kageyama.

Oikawa dut user de toute sa concentration pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

— Ton père a peut-être opté pour une carrière différente, mais c'est toujours un maître. Il participera à la cérémonie, comme toi et moi.

Kageyama afficha une mine soulagée.

— Après ça, reprit l'instructeur, il n'y aura plus que vous deux. Et les novices, bien sûr. Je sais que vous ne les connaissez pas bien, mais ne vous en faites pas. Ils sont passés par là, eux aussi.

— Et vous ? demanda Kageyama.

— Moi aussi, bien sûr. Le domaine des novices est un bel endroit, je m'en souviens très bien. Je n'y ai jamais remis les pieds, bien entendu, mais le noviciat supérieur n'était pas fait pour moi. Rester maître a beaucoup d'avantages, vous savez. Enfin, que cela ne vous empêche pas d'avoir un peu d'ambition — pour ce que j'ai pu voir, vous avez toutes vos chances.

Ils avaient encore le temps avant d'espérer rentrer dans le noviciat supérieur, songea Oikawa. Ses pensées avaient dû se manifester à travers ses traits, car l'instructeur lui adressa un sourire.

— Il est vrai que la route est longue, mais elle n'est pas dénuée d'intérêt. Tu le verras par toi-même. Maintenant, il est temps pour vous de vous vêtir de façon appropriée. Un novice ne le devient réellement qu'en portant ses couleurs.

Il ramassa une des tenues posées au sol.

— Le manteau de cérémonie, expliqua-t-il, ne sera porté que lors de la fête du Don. Vous porterez le reste de la tenue jusqu'à votre retour du domaine des novices, la semaine prochaine. Vous pouvez laisser vos habits ordinaires ici ; ils vous seront rendus dès votre retour. Je vais retourner auprès des autres, maintenant. Vous pourrez nous rejoindre dès que vous aurez terminé.

Il tendit la tenue à Kageyama, leur adressa un sourire puis quitta la pièce.

Il y eut un moment d'immobilité, puis Kageyama déplia ses vêtements dans un silence déférent. Rouges, comme les novices supérieurs assemblés dans le salon du maître de maison. Rouges, comme l'œil qui, enfin, s'était attardé sur eux alors qu'ils le cherchaient au milieu des étoiles.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Oikawa. Il posa les mains sur le tas devant lui, le cœur empli d'une émotion dont il ne connaissait rien.

Il avait attendu ce moment depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles. Une éternité.

Il déplia la tunique, caressa le tissu du bout des doigts. Un sourire involontaire apparut sur son visage.

Il porterait la tenue des novices. Il valait quelque chose.

Kageyama se planta devant lui, une large ceinture entre les mains.

— Tu peux m'aider ? Je n'y arrive pas tout seul.

Oikawa le dévisagea plus longtemps que ne l'exigeaient les convenances, puis se redressa.

— Donne-moi ça, dit-il d'un ton impatient.

Il lui passa la ceinture autour de la taille et la referma dans son dos. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se mit face à lui et le jaugea d'un œil critique. Il remit sa tunique en place, refit les attaches mal ajustées, puis replia le col de son manteau en secouant la tête.

— Et remets tes cheveux correctement, conseilla-t-il avec un soupir. Les autres vont nous prendre pour des imbéciles.

Les joues de Kageyama rosirent légèrement, mais il s'exécuta sans protester.

Oikawa s'habilla sans le regarder, concentré sur les décorations au fil d'or du manteau de cérémonie. Du bel ouvrage, aurait dit Iwaizumi. Il se demanda qui l'avait réalisé. Un magicien, peut-être. Les serpents qui s'enroulaient sur les bords de chaque manche paraissaient glisser sur le tissu de laine fine comme les remous d'un cours d'eau.

Au moment de mettre sa propre ceinture, il ne trouva que du vide ; Kageyama la lui tendit timidement, et il la lui prit des mains en détournant les yeux.

— Merci, dit-il quand même.

Kageyama se dépêcha de l'aider à son tour. Quelques ajustements plus tard, ils étaient enfin prêts.

— Allons-y, décréta Oikawa en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Kageyama demeura immobile.

— Quoi ?

— Rien.

Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Oikawa revint vers lui, un soupir au bord des lèvres. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas fini de soupirer.

— Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il.

Kageyama haussa les épaules.

— Tu ne vas pas mourir, dit Oikawa. C'est juste une cérémonie de rien du tout. Ton père sera là, de toute façon. (Après une hésitation, il ajouta :) Et moi aussi.

— Et si ça ne marche pas ?

— Qu'est-ce qui ne marcherait pas ?

— Si je garde tout avec moi, et que je deviens un spectre ?

— Ne sois pas ridicule.

— Mais je n'ai rien vu... peut-être qu'il ne veut pas de moi.

— Tu as vu l'œil, lui rappela Oikawa. C'est suffisant. Et puis, ça n'a rien à voir. Les autres novices s'en rendraient compte, tu ne crois pas ? Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien. Ils nous attendent, alors on y va.

Cette fois, Kageyama le suivit avec réticence, et ils rejoignirent le groupe sans échanger un mot de plus.

* * *

 

L'odeur de la fumée s'était faite moins irritante avec l'avancée de la nuit, ou peut-être l'excitation du moment l'avait-elle simplement éclipsée.

Debout entre Kageyama et un apprenti qu'il connaissait à peine, Oikawa ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le ciel. Là où l'éclat du feu avait effacé la plupart des étoiles, l'Œil du serpent brillait clair. Oikawa réalisa qu'il la verrait désormais chaque semaine du Don. Il se sentit parcouru d'un frisson de fierté.

Kageyama levait les yeux aussi, parfois, puis le flot continuel des magiciens captait à nouveau son attention. Il devait chercher son père, songea Oikawa. Les maîtres présents chez le deuxième novice s'étaient déjà placés, mais il restait quelques espaces vides.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les personnes manquantes arrivent enfin, saluant les magiciens autour d'eux, riant parfois d'un commentaire ou d'une plaisanterie lancée au passage. Le père de Kageyama était là, lui aussi, vêtu de ses habits bleus de maître, et il ne tarda pas à apercevoir son fils à qui il adressa un signe de la main. Le visage de Kageyama s'illumina d'un sourire radieux.

Oikawa, lui, ne reconnut personne parmi la foule des spectateurs amassés autour d'eux. Il imagina Iwaizumi et sa mère, quelque part au milieu du public, le cherchant peut-être des yeux. La solitude s'insinua en lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Elle se dissipa à l'instant où Kageyama le bouscula d'un mouvement distrait.

Les brouhahas de la foule se transformèrent en chuchotements, et enfin elle se tut. Le deuxième novice s'avança au centre du cercle formé par les magiciens. La tension monta d'un cran.

— Mes amis, dit-il d'une voix forte. Nous voici réunis à nouveau.

Oikawa avait entendu son discours à de nombreuses reprises, mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui était adressé.

— Aujourd'hui, nous remercions les dieux pour le don qui nous a été accordé. Sous le regard du serpent, nous exprimons notre plus profonde reconnaissance.

Il balaya le cercle du regard.

— Mais cette semaine de réjouissances et de fête touche bientôt à sa fin. Nous ne pouvons accepter ce cadeau plus longtemps, car nos corps mortels ne sont pas dignes de le recevoir.

Il leva les bras vers le ciel, les yeux tournés vers l'étoile.

— Nous l'avons arrosé de notre savoir, laissé éclore dans notre corps indigne. Cette nuit, sous ton Œil, le cycle se termine comme il a commencé : par le don de ce qui nous est le plus précieux, car nous n'en avons pris soin que pour pouvoir te le rendre dans tout son éclat. Permets-nous de nous délester de ce poids qui pèse sur nos faibles épaules, et laisse-nous accueillir le germe d'un nouveau don !

L'apprenti à la gauche d'Oikawa lui prit la main ; il prit celle de Kageyama, qui la lui tendait déjà.

Son cœur battait contre ses tempes, son souffle bloqué quelque part dans sa gorge.

— Notre vie t'appartient, ô Nohebi !

L'étoile se mit à luire plus fort, ou peut-être était-ce un effet de son imagination. Ils la fixèrent une seconde encore, son reflet au cœur de leurs pupilles, puis, comme on soufflait une bougie, elle s'éteignit.

Le monde devint noir et insonore.

Une main glacée enfoncée dans sa poitrine. Oikawa ne comprenait pas. Il sentit la vie le quitter avec la douceur d'une brise d'été, un vide abyssal s'écouler dans ses veines, à travers sa peau, l'envahir jusqu'aux moindres recoins de son être. Ses jambes s'affaiblirent, puis son corps entier. Il tenta de respirer, en vain. Il voulut serrer la main de Kageyama, s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, mais il ne trouva rien, rien d'autre que la morsure du néant, eau froide, doigts maigres agrippés à ses poignets, et il s'en allait loin, loin, trop loin pour que quiconque ne puisse le rattraper. Un cri dans la brume, à une éternité d'ici, mais, cette fois, l'Œil ne le regardait pas : personne ne le regardait.

Il n'avait plus rien à offrir.

La terreur se chargea de remplir chaque espace vide, un plan de lierre se glissant entre chaque crevasse, chaque anfractuosité, ses feuilles se déployant au milieu des ténèbres.

Il y avait eu quelque chose, en dedans, quelque chose qui avait toujours été là, mais voilà qu'il ne trouvait plus rien. La solitude lui compressa la poitrine comme un étau. Il sut qu'elle y resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il se défasse, qu'il tombe en poussière, et que son âme brisée s'arrête aux portes de l’Éternel. S'il avait valu quelque chose un jour, c'était terminé.

Le don s'en est allé, pensa-t-il. J'aurais dû comprendre. J'aurais dû...

Il aurait voulu pleurer.

Kageyama pleurait.

Ses doigts avaient lâché les siens, et il s'était accroupi au sol, les mains sur le visage, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux. Oikawa le fixa un moment, incapable de savoir où il se trouvait ni pourquoi il se trouvait là. Il avait perdu quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose d'essentiel.

— Kageyama, articula-t-il, et celui-ci releva lentement la tête.

Il l'aida à se redresser, puis jeta un regard autour de lui. Les gens s'étaient remis à parler doucement, les mots franchissant à peine la barrière de leurs lèvres. Le deuxième novice, au centre, n'avait même pas frémi.

— C'est terminé, déclara-t-il.

Et, comme s'il s'agissait d'un murmure du ciel, le cercle se défit.

 


	3. Le domaine des novices

Assemblés devant le pont qui menait à la forêt, les novices attendaient en silence. Les rires et les chansons étaient loin désormais ; la ville commençait tout juste à s'endormir, et la nuit ne résonnait plus que du bruissement des feuilles et de la respiration sifflante de quelques magiciens fatigués.

De ça, et des sanglots de Kageyama qui, les mains devant la bouche, tentait vainement de les étouffer.

Il n'avait pas arrêté depuis le retour de don. Trois heures s'étaient écoulées, et Oikawa commençait sérieusement à manquer de patience. Il avait réussi à l'éviter pendant tout le repas, l'abandonnant aux bons soins de son père, mais les maîtres et tous les autres s'en étaient allés, ne laissant derrière eux que les magiciens vêtus du rouge des novices.

Ils n'étaient pas tellement nombreux, songea Oikawa. La plupart étaient des adultes qu'il avait aperçus en ville, à l'occasion des marchés ou des diverses festivités qui ponctuaient l'année. Certains devaient avoir l'âge de sa mère, d'autres semblaient plus âgés encore. Le plus vieux, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ne leur avait pas accordé un regard de toute la soirée.

Oikawa se demanda à quel moment leur don avait éclos, à quel âge ils étaient parvenus à revenir au noviciat, si la perspective de tant d'années d'études les avait effrayés ou, au contraire, les avait ravis. S'ils étaient restés en ville, ou s'ils étaient partis ailleurs, dans la capitale, ou au sein du sanctuaire qu'ils encensaient tant.

Le deuxième novice avait dû en passer par là, lui aussi. Pourtant il était revenu ici, à Hebison, et continuait à accompagner les jeunes magiciens pour leur première cérémonie, comme si cette tâche avait plus d'importance que de travailler avec les plus grands.

Pour l'instant, face à la forêt, il ne laissait rien paraître. Il lui fallut un moment pour se tourner vers les autres, les détailler un à un, puis porter les mains à sa poitrine dans ce qui ressemblait à une prière silencieuse.

— Comme le destin est cruel, déclara-t-il, de nous priver ainsi de notre lien avec le ciel. Mais nous attendrons, comme toujours. La douleur de cette perte n'est pas sans utilité. Parfois, il est bon de se souvenir que rien n'est acquis.

Il baissa les yeux vers Kageyama et s'autorisa un sourire à peine perceptible.

— Rien n'est acquis, répéta-t-il, mais aussi sûrement que l'an clair laisse place à l'an obscur, le don nous sera offert à nouveau. C'est cette certitude qui vous permettra de faire face, comme elle nous a toujours permis de le retourner sans tristesse et sans peur. Gardez la tête haute. Nourrissez l'espoir qui lutte pour renaître dans votre cœur. Souvenez-vous de ce qui lui était cher, et remerciez l'Œil du serpent de vous l'avoir repris. Nul n'a le droit de fouler cette terre en pensant qu'il en a la pleine propriété.

Oikawa soutint son regard aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Kageyama, lui, reniflait à grands bruits. Oikawa le soupçonna de ne rien avoir écouté du discours du deuxième novice, quand bien même lui était-il directement adressé.

L'homme se tourna à nouveau vers la forêt, puis il dit :

— Il est temps pour nous de rejoindre notre domaine. Prenez garde à ceux qui vous guettent le long du chemin. Les spectres ne peuvent traverser les barrières, mais ils n'en restent pas moins dangereux. Restez groupés, et rien de fâcheux ne vous arrivera. Il serait dommage de perdre nos jeunes pousses alors qu'elles commencent tout juste à fleurir.

Oikawa se raidit. La forêt lui avait toujours été interdite, comme elle l'était à tous ceux qui n'avaient aucun moyen de s'en défendre. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Il avait bien essayé une fois, petit, inconscient ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur, mais sa mère l'avait arrêté juste à temps et il se souvenait de la terreur qu'elle lui avait inspirée ce soir-là comme si c'était hier. Comme tous les autres, il n'avait appris ce qui s'y terrait qu'après, lorsque Kuroo y avait été emmené, et surtout lorsqu'il en était sorti.

Le deuxième novice se mit en route, immédiatement suivi par le reste du groupe, Kageyama excepté. Oikawa s'avança sur le pont, puis marqua un arrêt. L'enfant ne le regardait même pas. Il fixait ses pieds comme s'il y avait découvert les dieux en personne.

— Tobio-chan, l'appela-t-il en tâchant de masquer l'irritation qui le rattrapait à grands pas. Ils partent sans nous.

— Je ne veux pas y aller, répondit Kageyama d'une voix tremblante.

— Reste, alors.

Il avança un peu, en espérant que Kageyama se reprenne, mais le garçon resta immobile.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise, siffla Oikawa en retournant sur ses pas. Tu veux rester ici tout seul ?

Kageyama n'eut d'autre réaction qu'un reniflement appuyé.

— Tant pis pour toi, soupira Oikawa. Ne viens pas te plaindre si tes pouvoirs ne reviennent jamais.

Il ignora l'inspiration terrifiée que prenait Kageyama et repartit vers la forêt. Il n'eut pas à attendre, cette fois. Son prénom résonna par-dessus les ronronnements de la rivière, et Oikawa ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents.

— Ne me laisse pas tout seul, sanglota Kageyama.

— C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, figure-toi. Ça m'aiderait si tu te décidais enfin à bouger de là. De quoi t'as peur, exactement ?

Ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse, mais aucun n'osa le dire à voix haute. Depuis l'orée du bois, les troncs menaçants semblaient darder sur eux un regard sinistre. La main de Kageyama trouva le poignet d'Oikawa dans l'obscurité grandissante. Ce dernier espéra qu'il ne l'avait pas vu tressaillir.

— Il faut qu'on y aille. Ils ne nous attendront pas. La voie est protégée, de toute façon. Rien ne pourra t'arriver si tu restes sur le chemin.

C'était du moins ce qu'avait assuré le deuxième novice. Lui-même n'en était pas convaincu, mais les doigts de Kageyama se détendirent légèrement. Il finit par le lâcher pour s'agripper à la manche de sa tenue de cérémonie.

— T'as quel âge, exactement ? soupira Oikawa.

Ils traversèrent enfin le pont et pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Le vent, entre les arbres, émit une plainte lugubre.

Comme Oikawa l'avait craint, personne ne les avait attendus. Il pensa d'abord à un simple accident, un moment d'inattention, peut-être, puis l'idée l'effleura qu'ils les avaient abandonnés là en connaissance de cause. Il balaya rapidement cette réflexion. Les novices n'avaient aucune raison d'agir de la sorte. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était capable de se défendre, surtout pas après le retour de don.

Ils poursuivirent néanmoins leur route. La forêt commença à se refermer sur eux, mais les adultes n'étaient nulle part en vue. Par chance, le chemin était éclairé par quelques lanternes allumées çà et là. Des talismans enroulés sur les branches des arbres ondoyaient autour d'eux comme autant d'esprits bienveillants. La plupart paraissaient récents ; d'autres, délavés, s'effritaient contre les troncs sur lesquels ils étaient cloués.

Le sentier se mit à grimper après quelques centaines de mètres, et Kageyama manqua de trébucher plus d'une fois. Il ne se plaignit pas pour autant. À vrai dire, depuis leur entrée, aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé le moindre mot.

La forêt écoutait. Elle écoutait si bien qu'Oikawa pouvait la sentir s'épaissir sur le bord du chemin, se rassembler pour mieux les voir, pour saisir le moment où, enfin, ils seraient vulnérables — s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà.

Un frisson dans les feuilles noires.

Oikawa s'immobilisa.

— Oikawa-s...

Ce dernier fit taire Kageyama d'un geste. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur un grand arbre, à quelques pas du chemin, trop éloigné pour qu'on songe à y clouer un charme quelconque, mais bien visible depuis la route.

Une silhouette sombre se balançait sur une branche, ses contours incertains se fondant dans la nuit. Ils savaient tous les deux ce dont il s'agissait. Ils la regardèrent, et la silhouette les imita. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement dans leur direction.

— Il faut qu'on avance, murmura Oikawa d'une voix tendue. Viens.

Il saisit Kageyama par le bras et le tira en avant.

Il crut pendant un instant avoir semé le spectre qui, semblait-il, n'était pas descendu de son perchoir après leur départ. Il comprit bien vite qu'il avait eu tort ; quelques mètres plus loin, ce n'était pas une, mais six silhouettes qui les suivaient du regard depuis le bord du chemin, dangereusement proche de la route, leurs visages indistincts mangés par de petits yeux absorbant la lumière des lanternes comme un abysse sans fond. Oikawa accéléra. L'un des spectres tendit la main vers eux, mais se retrouva arrêté par une barrière invisible.

Ils étaient si grands, dans ses cauchemars, imposants, prêts à le dévorer d'une seule bouchée. Ceux-là ne ressemblaient en rien aux monstres qui peuplaient les légendes. Ils étaient petits, presque frêles, leurs corps fragiles semblables à la flamme d'une bougie ondulant dans l'obscurité étouffante. Certains les lorgnaient sans bouger. D'autres, la cavité sombre qui leur servait de bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux, leur faisaient signe de les rejoindre d'une main. Une ombre presque invisible s'était accroupie non loin d'eux et grattait le sol de ses doigts maigres.

Oikawa retint son souffle. Quelque part sur le chemin, Kageyama s'était à nouveau accroché à lui. Ses yeux restaient obstinément posés sur la route, et il ne disait rien.

Le spectre accroupi cessa de gratter et se redressa.

— Oikawa-san, le pressa Kageyama.

Oikawa exhala longuement. Il ne prit conscience de la sueur qui lui coulait dans le dos qu'une fois qu'ils reprirent leur avancée.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet, ils tremblaient tous les deux ; le novice qui les attendait devant le grand portail de bois recouvert de charmes écarlates les évalua d'un œil impassible. Oikawa eut la très nette sensation qu'il était supposé dire quelque chose. Il s'en trouva incapable.

— Ce domaine appartient aux novices, les informa l'homme d'une voix grave, et aux novices seuls. Nulle autre âme ne peut pénétrer entre ces murs, magiciens ou non. Profitez bien de l'honneur qui vous est accordé. Vous ne reverrez pas cet endroit de sitôt.

Puis il ouvrit le portail et les invita à entrer.

* * *

 

Derrière la forêt se trouvait davantage de forêt, et quelque part au sein de celle-ci, à l'issue d'un sentier emprunté par les novices depuis la nuit des temps, un point d'eau brumeux traversé par un pont de bois que les siècles avaient à peine grignoté. Plus loin, le chemin escaladait le flanc de la montagne, et tout au-dessus se dressait une maison de pierre sombre, peut-être aussi vieille que la magie elle-même.

Kageyama n'avait plus fait un pas depuis qu'il l'avait remarquée. Baignée par la lueur dorée des lanternes, elle se détachait du paysage comme la lune dans la nuit.

— Avance, lui intima Oikawa en le poussant d'une main dans le dos.

Le novice qui les avait fait entrer avait quitté le sentier pour être remplacé par un homme d'une quarantaine d'années a l'air plutôt affable. Un serpent rouge était tatoué derrière son oreille et redescendait dans sa nuque, à l'abri des regards. Kageyama eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Oikawa, lui, ne faisait pas grand cas de son apparition. Il gardait les yeux sur les arbres, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que des spectres en surgissent à tout instant.

L'homme dut constater la même chose, car il dit :

— Cet endroit est aussi sûr qu'on puisse l'être. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ceux qui rôdent. Ils ne rentreront pas.

Oikawa se tourna vers lui.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas, répondit-il.

Son mensonge ne trompa personne. Kageyama chercha son regard, mais ne le trouva pas.

— Une bonne nouvelle, commenta l'homme. Je m'appelle Kurosu Norimune. Je suis responsable des jeunes magiciens à Hebison. Nous serons donc amenés à nous rencontrer plus d'une fois à l'avenir.

Sur ces mots, il sourit. Kageyama décida qu'il l'aimait bien.

Kurosu leur fit signe de le suivre sur le sentier. Les roches qui bordaient le chemin étaient recouvertes de petites inscriptions à peine lisibles et de gravures alambiquées, et de temps en temps Kageyama distinguait une queue de serpent ou une feuille de lierre entre les caractères stylisés de ce qui devait être des prières silencieuses. Il eut le plus grand mal à ne pas interrompre son ascension pour les regarder de plus près. Heureusement, Oikawa se chargeait de le rappeler à l'ordre, et ils atteignirent enfin une volée de larges escaliers de pierre qui s'arrêtaient devant un petit bâtiment invisible depuis l'entrée du domaine.

— Il se fait tard, déclara Kurosu. Vous dormirez ici cette nuit, ainsi que toutes les suivantes.

— On ne va pas plus loin ? demanda Oikawa.

Il paraissait étrangement irrité. Kageyama s'agita, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter ici. Il voulait redescendre et poser ses mains sur la roche froide jusqu'à percevoir ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

— Le domaine des novices est vaste, dit-il. Vous aurez tout le temps de l'explorer au cours de la semaine, quoiqu'il ne vous soit pas entièrement accessible. Le bâtiment principal, que vous avez vu d'en bas, n'est pas ouvert pour l'instant.

Kageyama attendit une explication, mais Kurosu n'ajouta rien. Il ouvrit l'annexe et les invita à entrer.

Ils traversèrent un couloir aux murs d'un brun presque noir. Des voix et des rires s'élevaient derrière quelques portes, mais ils ne croisèrent personne, et une fois qu'ils parvinrent à leur chambre, une pièce plutôt modeste mais éclairée de bougies, personne ne vint à leur rencontre. Kurosu leur promit qu'on viendrait les chercher le lendemain, puis disparut dans le couloir.

Oikawa se dirigea vers les armoires et déplia un futon sans piper mot. Kageyama, lui, resta debout contre la porte, soudain trop conscient du silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien à partager. Alors il partit chercher un deuxième futon, l'étendit à son tour, puis s'agenouilla au bout.

Oikawa dégota deux chemises de nuit d'une petite malle en bois lustré, lui en tendit une, se changea et s'allongea, le tout sans lui accorder un regard. Kageyama se demanda s'il lui reprochait quelque chose. Il n'osa pas lui poser la question.

À la place, il plia ses vêtements de novice et les rangea dans un coin avec le plus grand soin. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'il s'agissait bien des siens. Il enfila sa chemise de nuit et se blottit sous le drap pour s'endormir quasiment dans l'instant.

Quand il se réveilla, le lendemain, il comprit rapidement qu'il avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Il tenta d'effacer les traces de larmes de son visage. Il ne remarqua pas qu'Oikawa était déjà bien éveillé et sursauta lorsqu'il leva la voix.

— Ça va être comme ça toute la semaine, tu sais, dit-il.

Son timbre était clair, si bien qu'on l'aurait cru debout depuis des heures. Kageyama pinça les lèvres.

— Tu devrais t'y faire, poursuivit Oikawa. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait vraiment possédé le don, de toute façon. C'était juste un avant-goût.

 _Ah, ça_ , se dit Kageyama. Mais il le savait. La magie — son absence — n'avait plus d'importance. Il pensait aux serpents dessinés sur la roche. À celui qui rampait sur la peau du novice de la veille. Il en recevrait un, lui aussi. Et alors, alors seulement, il saurait tout.

— Il va revenir ? demanda Kageyama.

Oikawa lui lança un regard perplexe.

— Bien sûr qu'il va revenir. Le deuxième novice l'a dit hier. Tu n'écoutes jamais rien, pas vrai ?

Et Oikawa ne comprenait jamais rien.

— Je voulais parler de l'homme d'hier, précisa-t-il alors.

— L'homme d'hier... Kurosu-san ?

Kageyama acquiesça. Il lissa distraitement un pan de sa tunique.

— Je l'avais déjà vu, lâcha-t-il à l'étourdie.

— Évidemment. Il vit en ville, au cas où. Et puis, il est passé troisième novice il n'y a pas si longtemps. Juste avant que Kuroo disparaisse. Je suppose que t'étais là.

Kageyama n'en savait rien. Ce qu'il savait, par contre, c'était que Kuroo n'avait pas disparu.

Il était mort.

Il déglutit difficilement. Quelque chose lui effleura l'esprit, comme un bourdonnement désagréable, mais il se trouva incapable de le décrypter.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, siffla Oikawa en se détournant de lui. Et ne me parle plus. Je t'ai assez entendu cette nuit.

— Je n'ai rien dit...

— T'as passé ton temps à geindre, j'ai à peine fermé l'œil. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir ce qu'ils font, tiens ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de te voir.

La conversation était close. Kageyama soupira et obéit.

Il n'y avait toujours personne, dans les couloirs, pas un bruit derrière les portes non plus. Les novices avaient quitté les lieux. Ils devaient s'être rendus dans l'autre maison, celle qui dominait la forêt ; ou bien ils s'étaient simplement éclipsés ailleurs, près du pont, à graver des serpents sur les pierres.

Le parquet craquait sous ses pieds. La grande porte coulissante qui menait à l'extérieur était entrouverte, et dehors on entendait le gazouillis rassurant des oiseaux. Il se surprit à penser que la forêt n'était peut-être pas aussi terrible qu'on la lui avait décrite, pas pleine de cris et de chants trompeurs, ni accompagnée de promesses de souffrance et de mort.

Il avait vu les spectres, après tout, et il était toujours là. Il s'était tenu au milieu d'eux et n'en avait suivi aucun. Alors peut-être les histoires n'étaient-elles que cela. Des histoires.

Des mensonges.

Il sortit. Les adultes n'étaient nulle part en vue. Il caressa l'idée de descendre vers le pont, puis y renonça. Peut-être n'était-il pas supposé être éveillé, après tout. Peut-être lui avait-on ordonné de rester dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher et que, dans son excitation, il avait oublié.

Mais non. Oikawa le lui aurait dit en le voyant partir. Il lui en voulait pour cette nuit, mais pas assez pour lui attirer des ennuis dès le premier jour. Il l'espérait, du moins.

Il leva les yeux vers le promontoire et la maison qui y était bâtie. Les adultes devaient s'y trouver. Peut-être même l'avaient-ils invité à les y rejoindre. Le troisième novice n'en avait-il pas parlé, la veille ? N'avait-il pas promis de l'y accueillir ?

Oui, il en était certain. On l'attendait là-bas, en haut du chemin, devant les portes du bâtiment principal.

Comme personne n'était présent pour le lui interdire, il prit le sentier qui menait sur le promontoire. Chacun de ses pas le confortait un peu plus dans sa décision. Il faisait ce qu'il était censé faire. Il finirait là où il devrait être.

Un grand portail de bois l'arrêta dans son élan, juste au bout du chemin. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, en vain. Il resta hermétique à toutes ses tentatives, et plus il tirait sur la poignée, plus le besoin de se trouver derrière se faisait omniprésent, comme une démangeaison qu'il ne parvenait pas à soulager, une soif qu'il désespérait de jamais étancher. Il serra les dents et frappa sur le bois. Personne ne lui répondit.

Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Quelqu'un devait l'avoir oublié.

_Mais c'est ridicule. Ils savent que je dois..._

— Kageyama.

Il ne réagit pas. Il se remit à tirer sur la poignée, mais une main retira la sienne avec délicatesse.

— Tobio-kun, l'appela à nouveau le troisième novice. Tu es déjà debout ?

Kageyama cilla. Le portail n'avait pas bougé.

— Retournons en bas. Le petit-déjeuner est servi, et tu n'es même pas habillé. Oikawa t'attend, tu sais ? C'est ton compagnon, cette semaine. Ne l'oublie pas.

Il l'éloigna de la porte d'une main sur l'épaule, puis le poussa gentiment vers le sentier. Kageyama le vit jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui. Une étrange impression d'échec lui compressa brièvement la poitrine, puis s'évanouit aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était monté jusqu'ici.

Il partit rejoindre Oikawa, et lorsque celui-ci lui demanda où il était allé, il ne répondit rien.

* * *

 

Ils passèrent le premier jour à pratiquer diverses techniques de méditation, et le deuxième ne fut pas bien différent, si bien qu'Oikawa commençait à craindre qu'ils n'apprendraient rien d'autre, si on pouvait seulement parler d'apprentissage. Il connaissait déjà la plupart d'entre elles — il les avait étudiées dans la maison des maîtres — et elles se trouvaient être d'un ennui mortel, ce qui n'était pas exactement l'idée qu'il s'était faite de sa première semaine en tant que magicien confirmé.

Kageyama non plus ne semblait pas s'en accommoder. Oikawa aurait juré l'avoir vu somnoler une fois ou deux, mais les novices ne le lui reprochaient même pas. Il constata d'ailleurs bien vite que leur indulgence ne s'appliquait qu'à Kageyama. Jamais à lui.

— Ton impatience finira par causer ta perte, le réprimanda un quatrième novice au milieu de la semaine. Si tu ne parviens pas à te calmer un peu, tu finiras comme tous les autres. Tu les as bien vus, là dehors, non ?

Masquant son agacement du mieux qu'il le pouvait, Oikawa hocha la tête.

— Je sais ce qu'on raconte, poursuivit l'homme, mais ceux que tu as croisés n'étaient pas tous des magiciens ratés. Certains étaient exactement comme toi, incapables de canaliser ce qui leur avait été gracieusement offert, et regarde où ça les a menés.

— Je fais ce que je peux, rétorqua Oikawa.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Par chance, le novice ne lui répondit que par un regard méprisant.

— Bon courage, dans ce cas. Je ne te vois même pas passer apprenti.

Puis il se dirigea vers Kageyama, et son visage se radoucit aussitôt, comme le faisaient ceux de tous les adultes du domaine. Oikawa en eut la nausée, mais il serra les dents. Les novices étaient comme les autres, finalement. Ils ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient bien voir. Ils cajolaient Kageyama comme s'il venait tout juste d'entrer à l'école, un gamin incapable de réfléchir par lui-même. Leur attitude était écœurante.

On lui avait toujours promis que l'âge n'avait aucune importance aux yeux des novices, que les nouveaux magiciens étaient tous accueillis de la même façon. Force était de constater qu'on lui avait menti.

Le troisième jour tirait sur sa fin quand Kurosu le prit à part, l'air inquiet.

— Oikawa-kun, dit-il.

Oikawa retint un soupir. Il savait ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Kageyama de la journée, et ce dernier avait probablement dû s'en plaindre, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

— J'ai entendu dire que les séances de travail ne se passaient pas très bien.

Comment pouvait-il appeler ça du travail ? Ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que parler et écouter le silence. Les novices espéraient sans doute que la méditation les débarrasserait de leurs pensées parasites.

Ils espéraient trop.

Il ne cessait jamais de penser.

— Je sais que ça paraît futile, dit Kurosu. Kageyama est encore un enfant, mais pas toi. Tu dois comprendre que ce que vous faites est important. Comme tu le sais, le don ne peut se développer que dans un sol sain. Notre objectif est simplement de le rendre le plus fertile possible.

Il sourcilla. Ça n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

— Je ne comprends pas.

Kurosu afficha un sourire.

— Rien n'est plus fécond que le cœur d'un homme. Rien n'est donc plus dangereux. Il est si facile de se laisser submerger par les émotions qui s'y débattent, Oikawa, et si délicat de s'en extraire. Un cœur sain est un cœur patient, placide et réfléchi. Les méthodes que nous avons mises en place pour éviter qu'il ne déborde ont été depuis longtemps éprouvées. Néglige-les, et le don ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi.

Il repensa aux ombres, dehors, accroupies sur les branches d'arbres. La façon dont elles l'avaient regardé. La faim.

Il tressaillit.

— Je sais me contrôler, articula-t-il avec une assurance feinte.

— Je l'espère. Les jeunes novices prometteurs ne courent pas les rues, tu sais ? Joue le jeu tant que le danger est loin. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un spectre de plus. C'est d'accord ?

Il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Il opina du chef, peu convaincu, puis Kurosu le laissa partir.

Oikawa traversa les couloirs en serrant et desserrant les poings. Il ne se sentait pas spécialement en colère. Il était piégé. Le troisième novice pouvait l'abreuver d'avertissements, s'il en avait envie, mais c'était sans espoir. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas.

Oikawa trouva Kageyama assis devant leur chambre, comme s'il n'avait pas osé y entrer sans lui. Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour lui adresser la parole, Oikawa lui tourna ostensiblement le dos. Discuter ne mènerait à rien. Il n'avait rien à dire, ni à Kurosu ni à personne d'autre, et certainement pas à Kageyama.

Comme d'habitude, ce dernier s'endormit sitôt allongé. Oikawa, lui, attendit le sommeil durant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête comme le vent d'automne, rapides et inintelligibles, et il n'en avait déchiffré aucune lorsqu'il sombra enfin.

Les gémissements apeurés de Kageyama le réveillèrent au milieu de la nuit. Oikawa tenta d'abord de ne pas en tenir compte, mais le bruit l'empêcha de se rendormir. Il finit par s'asseoir, aussi alerte qu'au lever du soleil.

Kageyama prit une inspiration angoissée. Il se retourna une fois, deux fois, et Oikawa eut le sentiment qu'il était aux prises avec un terrible monstre de cauchemar. Il hésita un moment avant de lui secouer doucement l'épaule. Kageyama ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court, et ne se détendit que lorsque son aîné regagna sa couche, un peu inquiet.

— Tu faisais un cauchemar, dit Oikawa en guise d'excuses.

Kageyama le dévisagea, apathique. Oikawa haussa les épaules, persuadé qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, puis Kageyama expliqua d'un ton incertain :

— Je rêvais de la forêt.

— Ah.

C'était compréhensible. Lui-même n'en rêvait pas, mais y penser lui donnait des frissons.

— Kuroo-san m'attendait à l'intérieur. Il disait... que je devais le suivre... et que ma magie ne reviendrait jamais, et...

Il hoqueta. Oikawa soupira.

— C'est qu'un rêve, Tobio-chan.

— Et s'il avait raison ? Si elle ne revient jamais ? Kuroo-san...

—... n'en savait pas plus que le deuxième novice, et il est revenu depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans, de toute façon ? Tu ne le connaissais même pas.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il secoua la tête et s'assit en face de Kageyama.

— Ta magie reviendra. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Arrête de t'en faire, je suis sûr que tu auras tout oublié dans une semaine ou deux.

— D'accord, murmura Kageyama.

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel.

— Essaie au moins d'avoir l'air convaincant, la prochaine fois. Allez, dors. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Kageyama obéit sans protester. Après quelques secondes, Oikawa l'imita. Il écouta un moment la respiration de son camarade de chambre, et quand celle-ci s'apaisa enfin, il ferma les paupières.

Elles ne restèrent pas closes bien longtemps.

Un grondement sourd résonna dans la pièce, suffisamment puissant pour les arracher du sommeil tous les deux, et Kageyama recula aussitôt vers le mur, le plus loin possible de la porte, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux. Il y eut un moment de déséquilibre terrifiant, et Oikawa eut la très nette impression que quelque chose était entré dans le domaine, que quelque chose rôdait dehors, les attendant derrière la porte de la chambre pour se jeter sur eux à la première occasion.

— Oikawa-san, murmura Kageyama.

Oikawa se tourna vers lui. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes, mais rien ne vint perturber le silence ambiant.

— Je crois que c'est parti, dit Oikawa à voix basse.

Kageyama secoua la tête.

— Ils sont encore là, marmonna-t-il. Oikawa-san, et s'ils rentraient ici ? S'ils avaient réussi à passer la barrière et...

Oikawa le fit taire d'un geste.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Des spectres ! s'exclama-t-il comme s'il parlait à un parfait idiot.

Oikawa décida de ne pas relever. Kageyama semblait suffisamment à cran comme ça.

— Ça devait être le tonnerre, c'est tout, le rassura-t-il faiblement.

Il n'y croyait pas, mais s'il se le répétait assez, ça pouvait fonctionner. C'était une explication comme une autre. Rien à craindre. Juste l'orage.

Et, de fait, il commença soudain à pleuvoir, les clapotis de l'eau résonnant tout autour d'eux comme un signe qu'ils n'avaient plus à s'en faire.

— Tu mens, l'accusa tout de même Kageyama.

— C'est encore la période.

Kageyama lui lança un regard sceptique.

— Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

— Mais tu ne comprends pas...

— Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Que le moindre bruit te fait sursauter ? Il n'y a personne dehors, Tobio-chan. Juste des magiciens en train de dormir à poings fermés. Les spectres ne peuvent pas nous atteindre ici, et les novices ne vont certainement pas te jeter en pâture au premier venu.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

— Parce que Kurosu-san m'a assuré qu'on attendrait le dernier jour pour le faire, répliqua Oikawa.

Kageyama n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier la plaisanterie.

— Cet endroit est bizarre, dit-il.

— Évidemment. C'est le domaine des novices. Ils ont toujours été bizarres.

— Non, pas ça — ils sont gentils, mais...

 _Parle pour toi_ , voulut commenter Oikawa, mais il se retint d'ouvrir la bouche. Kageyama parut réfléchir, les traits tirés par l'anxiété.

— Il y a quelque chose d'autre, finit-il par avouer comme s'il s'agissait là d'une réponse à toutes les questions de l'univers.

Oikawa attendit la suite, mais rien ne vint. Il contint un profond soupir. Peut-être les séances de méditations manifestaient-elles enfin leur utilité.

— Quelque chose d'autre, répéta-t-il. Quoi ?

— C'est dans le bâtiment principal. Tu ne l'as pas senti ?

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je sente, exactement ?

Kageyama sembla sur le point de se mettre en colère, puis il enfonça son visage entre ses genoux.

— Ça, chuchota-t-il. Ce n'est pas bon du tout.

— Tu te fais des idées. Même s'il y avait quelque chose, on n'a plus de magie, je te rappelle. On n'est pas capables de « sentir » quoi que ce soit.

Kageyama releva brusquement la tête.

— Je ne l'ai pas inventé !

— Je ne dis pas que tu l'as inventé, corrigea Oikawa avec lassitude. T'as eu peur, c'est tout. Parce qu'on est dans la forêt et que t'as entendu trop d'histoires à son sujet, comme tout le monde.

— Et toi, alors ?

— Tu crois que je me sens toujours à l'aise ? Je sais qu'on est en sécurité ici, c'est tout.

— J'aimerais rentrer à la maison.

Oikawa l'observa longuement.

— Moi aussi, avoua-t-il.

Kageyama revint près de lui.

— Ils ont dit que je m'amuserais bien, dit-il avec une moue déçue.

— Eh bien, répondit Oikawa, ils t'ont menti.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que t'es pas plus gros qu'un champignon des bois. Ils ont dû se dire que la vérité te ferait de la peine. Personne n'aurait envie de passer une semaine à méditer, de toute façon.

— Je suis un novice, moi aussi.

Oikawa lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

— Ça alors, un novice ! Félicitations.

Kageyama éloigna sa main en plissant le nez.

— Tu te moques de moi, dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

— Bien vu.

Kageyama attrapa son futon et l'approcha du sien sans demander son avis, puis il se coucha, pensif. Oikawa s'allongea avec un soupir.

— Ils ne l'ont sûrement pas fait pour t'ennuyer, ajouta-t-il quand même. Tu sais comment sont les adultes, hein ? Ils font bien semblant, mais ils ne comprennent jamais rien.

— Toi non plus, remarqua Kageyama.

— Continue comme ça et tu dormiras dans le couloir.

— C'était une blague, répondit-il précipitamment.

— Ouais, c'est ça. Allez, bonne nuit. Et t'as pas intérêt à me réveiller, cette fois.

— Juré.

Kageyama lui adressa un sourire. Personne ne les réveilla plus.

* * *

 

Accroupi devant le portail, Kageyama traçait par terre des traits informes à l'aide d'une branche trouvée sur le chemin. Entrer dans le bâtiment principal ne lui disait plus rien. Il avait l'estomac noué et la gorge serrée, le tout doublé d'une profonde envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Oikawa, lui, paraissait on ne pouvait plus tranquille, adossé à la porte de bois. Le regard perdu dans le lointain, il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, mais ses épaules étaient relâchées, bien différentes de la tension qui les avait crispées depuis le début du séjour. Kageyama l'envia un instant. Puis il se rappela qu'Oikawa ne sentait rien, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait jamais peur — pas comme lui. Rester enfermer dans un océan de félicité naïve avait quelque chose d'attrayant, mais il préférait la nausée à un sentiment de sécurité illusoire. Savoir où guettait le danger et s'en tenir le plus éloigné possible.

Un novice les avait réveillés aux aurores pour les conduire ici, et les minutes s'écoulaient lentement sans que personne daigne venir les chercher. Kageyama ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, et visiblement, Oikawa non plus. Nul n'avait mentionné le bâtiment principal depuis le jour où Kageyama s'en était approché. Il avait vu plus d'un novice s'y rendre, et commençait à croire que la plupart d'entre eux avaient été dévorés par ce qu'elle renfermait et dont il se refusait à imaginer la nature. Lui-même s'en était tenu prudemment éloigné.

La répulsion se mêlait si bien à l'attraction que le résultat lui soulevait l'estomac. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup pour se convaincre de rester à l'écart, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait tenu parole. Il espérait ne pas devoir la trahir trop longtemps.

Oikawa laissa échapper un bâillement, le tirant de ses pensées. Il jeta à Kageyama un regard perplexe, puis haussa les épaules et reprit sa contemplation.

Une novice d'une quarantaine d'années les rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Les nuages, qui jusque là avaient laissé entrevoir quelques éclaircies, commençaient lentement à tapisser le ciel d'un gris menaçant. Kageyama effaça précipitamment le dessin, et la femme fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête.

— C'est votre dernier jour ici, c'est ça ? dit-elle tandis que Kageyama se redressait en époussetant ses vêtements. Comment s'est passé votre séjour ?

— Bien, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Elle sourit.

— Je suis ravie de l'entendre. Suivez-moi.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une grande clé. Kageyama sentit son sang se glacer. Oikawa et lui échangèrent un regard, puis le premier demanda, au soulagement du second :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là-dedans ?

La novice rangea la clé dans une poche intérieure de sa tenue.

— Beaucoup de choses, mais leur accès est défendu aux novices inférieurs.

 _Elle parle de nous_ , pensa Kageyama.  _Tant mieux._  Il n'avait aucune envie d'explorer les lieux. Peut-être la novice prit-elle son soulagement pour de la déception, car elle ajouta :

— C'est un lieu d'étude et de recherche, et ce n'est pas encore de votre niveau. Mais, qui sait ? vous finirez peut-être par y travailler, vous aussi. Ne perdez pas espoir trop vite.

Le quatrième noviciat était encore trop lointain et inaccessible pour que Kageyama en ait seulement effleuré l'idée. Ils entrèrent tandis que la femme refermait le portail derrière eux. Elle les guida non pas vers l'avant du bâtiment qui, écrasant, semblait les jauger de son regard implacable, mais sur le côté, vers une petite porte sombre et discrète entourée de lierre encore humide de la rosée du matin. Elle l'ouvrit.

— Oikawa-kun, dit-elle.

Oikawa hocha la tête. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kageyama, puis pénétra dans le bâtiment sans un mot. Quand ce dernier voulut lui emboîter le pas, la novice l'arrêta.

— Non. Ton tour n'est pas encore venu.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton affable, mais qui n'appelait guère à la discussion. Kageyama attendit une minute, regarda la porte, se tourna vers elle à nouveau.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda-t-il.

Elle sourcilla.

— Tu es bien impatient !

— Il va revenir ?

Elle ne lui répondit que par un sourire, celui qu'on lui adressait quand on voulait qu'il se taise mais qu'on ne souhaitait pas le blesser.

La peur qui sommeillait en lui depuis qu'il était entré dans les bois s'agita dans sa poitrine. Il patienta quelques minutes, mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Alors il s'assit par terre, plongea le visage entre ses mains, et pensa à un autre endroit, loin — un lac qui reflétait la lumière du soleil, une plaine sans arbres et un ciel sans nuages, une vieille histoire racontée quand il était à moitié endormi, Kunimi et Kindaichi l'invitant à jouer à la sortie de la classe, quelqu'un qui disait :  _On serait devenu amis, toi et moi —_ puis il cessa tout à fait de penser.

Une main sur l'épaule le tira du vide tiède dans lequel il s'était réfugié. Il ne savait pas s'il s'était endormi. Il se sentait mieux qu'avant, plus calme, peut-être, mais toujours un peu malade. La femme avait visiblement profité de son absence passagère pour s'en aller ; le troisième novice — Kurosu-san ? — l'avait remplacée sans qu'il en remarque rien, et il observa Kageyama se lever, le visage dépourvu d'émotions. Il désigna la porte d'un geste.

— C'est ton tour, annonça-t-il.

Il ne lui sourit pas, cette fois.

— Et Oikawa-san ?

Kageyama crut distinguer un éclair d'irritation dans ses yeux. Honteux sans savoir pourquoi, il regarda ailleurs.

— Il t'attend. Va.

Puis il ouvrit la porte, et Kageyama la franchit.

* * *

 

Le deuxième novice le contemplait sans rien dire. Kageyama, assis sur un tabouret branlant, avait la bouche sèche. L'envie de fuir se disputait à celle, de plus en plus puissante, de s'enfoncer dans la maison, de rejoindre — quoi ? Il n'osait pas se poser la question.

 _Ça_  l'appelait à nouveau.

Son estomac se contracta douloureusement, et il se sentit prêt à rendre tout de suite son maigre repas du matin.

— Comment vas-tu, Tobio ? demanda le deuxième novice.

À dire vrai, il ne savait plus très bien.

— J'ai trop chaud, dit-il, parce que c'était la seule sensation qu'il était parvenu à identifier clairement pendant que les autres, toutes les autres, flottaient encore dans un brouillard opaque.

— Je vois.

Il ne voyait rien du tout. Il n'y avait rien à voir.

— J'aimerais retourner dehors, marmonna Kageyama.

Le deuxième novice ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir.

— Dans une minute.

— Où est Oikawa-san ?

L'homme le jaugea un instant du regard, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un drôle de sourire. Ce sourire n'avait rien de ceux qu'on lui adressait en ville, rien d'agréable ou de bienveillant, et ne laissait pas deviner le plus petit indice de pitié. C'était juste un mouvement, froid et calculé, et Kageyama commença à vouloir vraiment, vraiment rentrer chez lui, avec ou sans Oikawa.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? s'enquit le deuxième novice.

Beaucoup de choses. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il l'avait toujours suivi des yeux. Oikawa était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Il était grand, intelligent, aimé de tous leurs camarades, de leurs professeurs, des jeunes magiciens. Il avait appris à lire plus vite que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, ce qui avait suscité l'admiration des enfants des classes du matin. Sa mère tenait une auberge, alors il mangeait toujours bien. Et puis, il avait Iwaizumi.

Kageyama avait des amis, bien sûr, mais aucun qui ressemblait à ça.

Il aurait pu être jaloux, envieux, mais il était comme tous les autres, et il l'admirait avec d'autant plus d'ardeur qu'il possédait désormais une chance de l'égaler.

Le deuxième novice l'appela par son nom. Il réfléchit à une façon de répondre satisfaisante.

— Il est...

 _Gentil._  Non.  _Patient ?_  Certainement pas. Il pinça les lèvres et serra les poings sur le tissu de son pantalon.

_Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais qu'il m'aime bien. Je pense qu'il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup._

— Il sait beaucoup de choses, répondit-il finalement.

— Ah bon ?

— J'espère que je serai aussi fort que lui.

 _Qu'on finira par être amis._  Il n'y croyait plus trop. Mais Oikawa ne l'avait pas rejeté en bloc, cette semaine, et c'était un pas en avant.

À sa grande surprise, le deuxième novice rit.

— Je ne pense pas que tu aies de soucis à te faire. Merci, Kageyama. Tu peux y aller.

Pris de court, Kageyama mit un moment avant de se relever. Un homme le guida vers une autre porte, qui menait dans une cour intérieure grouillante d'activité. Le deuxième novice ne les y accompagna pas.

Comme promis, Oikawa l'attendait. Il était assis au bord d'un puits de pierre et lui signifia d'approcher d'un signe de tête. Autour d'eux, une poignée de novices vaquaient à leurs occupations sans plus leur prêter attention. Kageyama s'avança prudemment. Il crut qu'Oikawa lui parlerait, mais celui-ci se contenta de le dévisager comme s'il cherchait à découvrir une vérité dissimulée quelque part dans ses yeux sombres.

Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il détourna le regard. Son expression ne trahissait rien de plus qu'un vague ennui.

— Oikawa-san ? l'interpella Kageyama.

— Tobio-chan ? singea Oikawa sur le même ton.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

— La décision du conseil. Ils se demandent s'ils doivent t'envoyer dans la forêt. J'ai entendu dire que la majorité était plutôt pour.

Une brève seconde, la peur serra le cœur de Kageyama, mais il comprit au sourire d'Oikawa qu'il le menait encore en bateau.

— Et pour du vrai ?

— C'est notre dernier jour ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous manque, à ton avis ?

Soudain, il revit le serpent enroulé derrière l'oreille du novice du premier jour ; le même que celui qui dormait sur la cheville de son père, un tatouage indélébile qu'il avait toujours regardé avec une sorte de respect craintif et d'envie. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Oikawa haussa un sourcil.

— La marque, Tobio. À croire qu'on ne t'a jamais rien appris.

— Je le savais, mentit Kageyama.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit faite si tôt.

Il vit tout de suite qu'Oikawa n'achetait pas, mais ils décidèrent tous deux de ne rien en mentionner. Un novice qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas passa devant eux en leur lançant un regard interrogateur. Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel, mais il resta silencieux.

— Oikawa-san, fit Kageyama, et cette fois Oikawa émit un claquement de langue irrité.

— Arrête ça, siffla-t-il. Tu commences franchement à me taper sur les nerfs.

Kageyama fit la moue.

— Et ne fais pas cette tête, ajouta-t-il Oikawa d'un ton sec.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'elle me donne des envies de meurtres, Tobio-chan. Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir.

Kageyama s'assit à côté de lui. La pierre était un peu humide sous ses paumes. Il les frotta contre sa tunique.

— Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter là-dessus, commenta-t-il.

Lui-même ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on lui avait répété cette phrase, alors qu'il jouait avec Kunimi et Kindaichi.  _Tu trouves ça drôle ? Après ce qui est arrivé à Kuroo ? On ne rigole pas avec ces choses-là, Tobio. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'oublier._

Ça, il l'avait retenu.

— Plaisanter sur ? demanda Oikawa.

— La mort d'un enfant, répondit Kageyama d'une voix grave.

Contre toute attente, son aîné éclata de rire.

— Quel enfant ? Tout ce que je vois ici, c'est un petit gobelin énervant. Tu joues bien ton rôle, cela dit. Pas étonnant que tous les adultes le gobent sans broncher.

— Je ne suis pas un gobelin. Et puis, ça n'a rien de drôle.

— Je trouve ça drôle.

— Les dieux vont t'en vouloir.

— Et alors ?

Kageyama fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.

— Alors, ils te transformeront en spectre.

— C'est ce que ta maman t'a raconté ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Tobio-chan. Les dieux se fichent bien de ce qui peut sortir de ma bouche.

— Mais si tu m'assassines...

Oikawa pouffa.

— Même si ça arrivait, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils me fassent ?

Kageyama se sentit soudain un peu inquiet.

— Ils viendraient te chercher, murmura-t-il. Et ils te banniraient de l'Éternel.

C'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours raconté, du moins, mais Oikawa n'avait pas l'air d'y accorder le moindre intérêt.

— Ah, Tobio. Si tu savais.

Il déglutit.

— Quoi ?

— Tu peux punir un homme s'il écrase un serpent, mais pas un serpent qui en dévore un autre. C'est la nature, après tout. C'est comme ça.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi.

— Vraiment ? Alors réfléchis à ça : tuer un enfant est un crime impardonnable, pas vrai ? C'est pire que tout. Même les dieux ne s'y abaisseraient pas.

Sa mère disait la même chose. Il s'entortilla les mains.

— Et alors ? murmura-t-il.

— Alors pourquoi ils me puniraient ? Je suis peut-être plus vieux que toi, mais je  _suis_  un enfant aux yeux du ciel. Je ne mourrai pas si facilement. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'ils me pardonneraient quand même. Ils diraient : « Le pauvre, il était si jeune, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. » Même s'ils finissaient par venir me chercher, j'aurais encore quelques années devant moi. J'aurais bien le temps de trouver quelque chose. Ça veut dire que si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ne pas trop m'énerver. Après tout, on ne sait jamais.

Puis il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— Je crois qu'ils nous attendent. On y va ?

Kageyama le regarda faire un mouvement vers les novices qui s'étaient attroupés de l'autre côté de la cour. Constatant qu'il ne le suivait pas, Oikawa se retourna.

— T'avales vraiment tout ce qui passe, se plaignit-il. Je plaisantais. Viens.

Kageyama préféra le croire pour cette fois.

* * *

 

La dame avait l'air aussi vieille que le domaine lui-même. Elle arborait un sourire avenant qui, pourtant, ne calma pas les nerfs à vif d'Oikawa. Son entretien avec le deuxième novice lui restait en travers de la gorge, et les grosses aiguilles alignées sur la table au milieu de la cour ne faisaient rien pour arranger son humeur. Son estomac se contractait douloureusement, et il commençait à avoir le tournis.

— Ça va faire mal ? demanda Kageyama, candide écho de son angoisse.

— Ce n'est pas si terrible, assura Kurosu.

Quelques mots prononcés avec l'accent du mensonge bienveillant. Oikawa grinça des dents. La dame sourit plus grand.

— Ah, dit-elle, les adultes oublient si vite. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il haussa les épaules.

— Ne vous en faites pas, leur murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers eux. Ils ne mentent pas volontairement. Les adultes oublient, mais les enfants savent. Ils savent toujours.

Elle prit une aiguille. Oikawa fit de son mieux pour ne rien afficher de la panique qu'elles lui inspiraient. Son geste engendra un silence pesant. La plupart des adultes oubliaient peut-être, mais certains dans l'assemblée devaient en garder quelques souvenirs, car ils grimaçaient déjà.

— La marque est la preuve de votre appartenance à notre communauté, annonça-t-elle d'un ton solennel. Comme le don, elle est offerte aux novices et les accompagnera toute leur vie. C'est Nohebi lui-même qui décide de l'endroit où elle sera gravée. Je ne suis qu'un outil entre ses mains. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Elle baissa les yeux vers Oikawa.

— Toi, dit-elle. Donne-moi ta main droite.

Oikawa obéit de mauvaise grâce. L'aiguille étincela dans la lumière des lanternes tout juste allumées. L'encre dont elle était imprégnée avait la couleur du sang frais.

Puis la dame l'enfonça sur le dos de sa main, et Oikawa dut user de toute sa volonté pour retenir une exclamation. Elle n'avait pas menti. Il avait compris dès qu'il l'avait aperçue. Mais savoir qu'on allait avoir mal était une chose ; sentir la douleur fleurir entre ses doigts, courir jusqu'à son poignet, et, pire, croire qu'on en était enfin libéré alors qu'il n'en était rien en était une autre. Oikawa regretta d'avoir jamais voulu mettre les pieds dans le domaine. Il pouvait vivre sans marque. Il rendrait sa tenue de novice et disparaîtrait jusqu'à ce qu'on l'oublie. Iwaizumi le cacherait peut-être. Non, sûrement pas. Il le traiterait de lâche et le renverrait ici, avec un coup de pied en prime.

Il eut droit à un moment de répit, entre la première main et la seconde, puis le travail reprit, et Oikawa concentra toute son attention sur le petit pendentif de pierre taillée qui pendait au cou de la femme. Il en connaissait les moindres aspérités quand elle eut enfin terminé après ce qui lui parut des heures — qui devait être des heures, car lorsqu'il regarda le ciel, le soleil était couché depuis un moment déjà.

Il avait cessé de pleurer après les premières minutes, mais ses yeux le picotaient encore alors qu'il les abaissait vers le tatouage, un serpent qui reliait ses deux mains comme des entraves indélébiles. Sa tête, sur sa main droite, paraissait toute prête à venir dévorer ses doigts ; quant à sa queue, elle s'enroulait autour de son poignet gauche, pareille à un bracelet cramoisi.

Il leva les yeux vers la dame. Elle ne disait rien ; elle prit ses deux mains et fronça les sourcils.

— Un problème ? demanda Kurosu.

Elle hésita.

— Non, dit-elle finalement.

Elle le relâcha et se tourna vers Kageyama.

— C'est ton tour, déclara-t-elle en saisissant une nouvelle aiguille.

C'était encore pire à voir de l'extérieur, si cela était seulement possible. L'aiguille s'enfonçait dans la peau avec une impressionnante facilité, et Kageyama tressaillait chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de sa gorge. Au grand étonnement d'Oikawa, il ne pleura pas. Les mains sur les genoux, il resta parfaitement immobile, le regard vide, et son aîné comprit rapidement qu'il n'était plus vraiment là, qu'il s'était réfugié ailleurs, dans un lieu où la douleur n'avait de souveraineté sur rien et où le temps s'effritait comme une feuille morte dans le vent.

Il fallait avouer que Kageyama avait toujours été meilleur que lui, à ce jeu-là. Cette pensée le mit un peu mal à l'aise. Il revit le deuxième novice, son regard perçant, la façon dont il l'avait interrogé à son sujet, comme s'il comprenait, qu'il savait déjà tout.

Il n'est pas comme nous, avait-il déclaré avec un sourire sans joie. Là où nous ne sommes que de belles pierres, Kageyama possède toutes les qualités d'un diamant brut. Votre éclat n'est pas comparable. Il ne le sera jamais. Mais tu t'en doutais, n'est-ce pas ?

Kageyama ne revint à lui que lorsque le travail fut complètement terminé. Le serpent n'était pas très grand ; enroulé autour de sa gorge, il sembla disparaître dès qu'il baissa la tête, et Oikawa s'en sentit bizarrement rasséréné.

Son soulagement s'évapora dès qu'il posa les yeux sur la femme. Son visage ne laissait rien paraître, mais elle avait la mâchoire serrée, et la façon dont elle leur tourna le dos en caressant son collier du bout du doigt avait quelque chose troublant.

— Bienvenue parmi les magiciens ! s'exclama Kurosu en leur souriant. Que cette marque vous guide tout au long de votre parcours, et qu'elle vous permette de nous rejoindre à nouveau, lorsque le temps sera venu.

Kageyama dodelina de la tête sans répondre. Oikawa, lui, pinça les lèvres. La dame remballait ses affaires, silencieuse comme une tombe, et les autres novices ne lui prêtaient plus aucune attention.

Dévoré par une soudaine curiosité malsaine, Oikawa décida de traîner à l'arrière du groupe lorsque tous sortirent de la maison principale. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver à sa hauteur. Si elle avait remarqué son manège, elle n'en dit rien.

— Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait poli, mais qui ne l'était probablement pas.

La dame baissa les yeux vers lui. Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre, avec un sourire penché :

— Je ne peux pas te le dire. Ça me porterait malheur.

Elle tapota le collier d'un geste absent. Oikawa estima que ce n'était pas bon signe.

— Si vous le dites. Vous êtes de Hebison ?

— Tu m'y as déjà vue ?

— Non.

Mais la plupart des magiciens de Hebison finissaient par quitter la ville, de toute façon, et il était loin de connaître tous leurs visages.

— Si vous n'êtes pas d'ici, alors d'où ? insista-t-il.

Elle plissa un instant les yeux, cherchant sans doute la réponse la plus appropriée.

— Mon village n'a pas de nom, lui confia-t-elle enfin. Mais je ne crois pas que mes origines puissent t'être d'un quelconque intérêt.

Il décida de changer de sujet.

— Vous n'aviez pas l'air très contente de votre travail, là-bas, fit-il remarquer.

Elle lui sourit.

— Personne n'est meilleur que moi. Je suis toujours satisfaite de mon travail.

— Mais vous avez fait une drôle de tête.

Elle le regarda longuement, et il se demanda si elle allait nier. Il ne l'avait pas rêvé, cependant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait vu, mais elle avait vuquelque chose _,_  et il comptait bien découvrir quoi.

— Je suppose, répondit-elle enfin. Je viens de loin, mon garçon. Les coutumes ne sont pas pareilles par là-bas.

Elle désigna les novices d'un geste du menton.

— Il y a des choses qui leur importent peu, mais qui sont chères à mon cœur. Nous ne percevons pas le monde de la même façon.

— Vous avez vu quelque chose, dit Oikawa.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

— Je vois toujours quelque chose. La plupart des gens n'aiment pas savoir quoi.

— Je veux savoir, affirma-t-il d'un ton assuré.

— Vraiment ?

Il acquiesça. Elle tendit la main, et il lui offrit la sienne, qu'elle observa un moment.

— La marque vient de Nohebi lui-même, murmura-t-elle. C'est un signe de reconnaissance autant qu'un guide. Elle m'est envoyée quelques heures seulement avant le retour de don, puis je la garde précieusement en mémoire, mais sa signification réelle ne se fait manifeste qu'une fois qu'elle est posée. Le dédain avec lequel les magiciens d'ici la traitent a toujours été insultant.

Elle s'immobilisa. Le groupe s'éloigna d'eux, mais elle les ignora.

— La marque n'est pas un ornement d'apparat, poursuivit-elle en se penchant vers lui. Elle a toujours un sens. Celle que porte ton ami, par exemple, pourrait le conduire à sa perte comme elle pourrait le mener vers des sommets jamais atteints. N'oublie jamais que Nohebi garde un œil fixé sur notre avenir. Il peut partager ses connaissances avec nous à travers les visions, mais pas seulement.

Oikawa sentit la sienne se serrer dangereusement.

— Et moi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle soupira.

— Les gens de mon village savent que chaque partie du corps est porteuse de sens. Les mains créent aussi bien qu'elles détruisent. Elles peuvent servir aux plus grands exploits comme aux pires exactions. Les interprétations ont toujours été trop nombreuses, mais je vais te partager la croyance la plus répandue chez les miens.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le tatouage, toujours enflammé.

— La main droite est celle qui punit. La gauche, celle qui sauve. Mais ne le prends pas trop à cœur. Ce genre de tatouage est courant. Choisis la bonne voie, et tout se passera bien.

Il ne la crut pas une seconde. Il regarda sa main droite, fronça les sourcils, comme elle l'avait fait elle-même quelques heures plus tôt.

— Tu voulais savoir, dit la femme. Es-tu satisfait ?

Pas vraiment. Il lui sourit néanmoins.

— Oui, répondit-il. Merci.

— Les enfants savent, après tout. C'est ce qui vous rend dangereux.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle entendait par là, mais elle n'approfondit pas la question.

* * *

 

Ils quittèrent le domaine des novices le soir suivant. Les adultes ne les laissèrent pas seuls, cette fois, et la forêt parut un peu moins dense, un peu moins effrayante, si bien qu'Oikawa se prit une ou deux fois à sourire en écoutant les histoires qui se racontaient autour de lui. Ce n'était pas le cas de Kageyama qui, quelque part à sa droite, se tenait si près de lui qu'il manqua plusieurs fois de le bousculer en route.

Oikawa le vit sursauter quand un bruit sourd résonna au loin, et sa main s'agrippa brusquement à son poignet, sans se soucier du bandage qui y était enroulé.

— C'est juste du bruit, Tobio-chan, soupira Oikawa. Arrête de faire l'enfant.

Kageyama l'ignora. Il ne le relâcha que lorsque l'orée du bois fut enfin en vue.

Les novices s'arrêtèrent avant le pont qui les séparait encore de la ville. Kurosu se plaça face à eux, l'air grave, et posa les mains sur leurs épaules.

— Cette semaine est déjà terminée, déclara-t-il, et le don ne tardera pas à revenir à vous. Vous entamerez votre éducation officielle dès demain. Votre instructeur vous attendra dans le bâtiment qui se situe en face de la maison du deuxième novice. J'imagine que vous voyez duquel je parle.

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence.

— Nous nous reverrons, poursuivit-il avec un sourire, mais j'espère que vous ne tarderez pas trop à revenir dans le domaine.

Oikawa jeta un regard vers la forêt. Le domaine des novices lui resterait interdit pour quelques années désormais, et il y avait encore trop d'obstacles à surmonter avant d'accéder au noviciat supérieur, s'il y parvenait seulement.

— Reposez-vous, leur conseilla Kurosu alors qu'ils traversaient le pont. Vous pouvez y aller.

Kageyama ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Apercevant ses parents qui, au loin, lui adressaient de grands signes de la main, il quitta le groupe en trottinant. Oikawa, lui, ne pressa pas le pas. Personne ne serait là pour l'accueillir. Pas ce soir, en tout cas.

C'était ce qu'il pensait, du moins, mais il ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il avait tort. Sa mère était absente — elle travaillait à l'auberge qui, à cette période de l'année, affichait probablement complet —, mais Iwaizumi l'attendait de pied ferme, les bras croisés, et sur son visage flottait un air curieux. Le cœur soudain plus léger, Oikawa le rejoignit sans pouvoir réprimer son sourire.

— T'as l'air en forme, commenta Iwaizumi en le voyant arriver.

Oikawa haussa les épaules.

— Bien sûr que je suis en forme, répondit-il. J'ai passé une semaine de rêve. Si je te la racontais, tu n'y croirais pas.

— Et tu t'y es fait un nouvel ami, on dirait.

Il observait Kageyama, qui exhibait fièrement le bandage sous son menton à son père en racontant son séjour avec un enthousiasme qui ne collait pas à ce qu'Oikawa avait vu de lui ces derniers jours.

— Plutôt mourir, dit-il.

— Je vois que ça n'a pas arrangé ta personnalité.

— Ne sois pas déçu. J'ai essayé, mais l'entendre geindre à longueur de journée m'a fait oublier toutes mes résolutions.

— Je suppose que c'est trop tard pour les regrets, soupira Iwaizumi.

— C'est ce que tu dis, mais tu m'attendais quand même.

— Qui, toi ? Pourquoi j'attendrais un demeuré dans ton genre ? Je suis venu pour Tobio, c'est tout. J'avais peur que tu l'aies assassiné dans son sommeil.

— Voyons, Iwa-chan. On ne plaisante pas sur la mort d'un enfant.

Iwaizumi masqua un bâillement.

— Si tu le dis. Tu veux venir chez moi ?

— Non merci.

Iwaizumi haussa un sourcil.

— Mes parents vont t'en vouloir, fit-il remarquer.

— Dis-leur que j'étais fatigué. J'ai passé la nuit dernière à souffrir le martyre.

Il agita les bandages sous son nez.

— Ça fait un mal de chien, tu sais ? Il paraît qu'on va devoir la soigner pendant des semaines. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils fassent ça juste après le retour de don, hein ?

— Franchement, Oikawa.

— Quoi ?

— Tu peux rentrer chez toi si ça te chante, mais tu sais qu'elle est occupée. Elle ne s'est pas arrêtée depuis deux mois.

Ça n'avait aucun lien avec sa mère. Il avait l'habitude. Aussi heureux qu'il fût de revoir Iwaizumi, il avait besoin de retrouver un peu de solitude. Kageyama n'avait peut-être pas été insupportable, mais sa présence constante à ses côtés l'avait mentalement épuisé.

Et puis, le don ne tarderait pas à revenir. Si son retour était aussi agressif que son départ, il préférait encore qu'il se fasse sans témoins.

— Je sais, répondit-il finalement. Tu crois que les bains sont toujours ouverts ?

Iwaizumi le dévisagea un moment, puis il détourna la tête.

— Sûrement. Je rentre, alors. T'as intérêt à venir en classe, demain.

— Évidemment. À demain, Iwa-chan.

— Ouais, à demain.

Puis il repartit vers la ville sans un regard en arrière.

Les bains étaient ouverts quand Oikawa s'y présenta, et il se glissa dans un bassin miraculeusement vide vu l'affluence qui régnait encore une semaine après la fête du don. La chaleur de l'eau et l'air humide lui donnaient envie de dormir. Il se savonna sans se presser, en tâchant de limiter un maximum le contact de ses bandages avec l'eau, et resta allongé sur un bord de longues minutes encore. C'est au moment où il décida qu'il en avait assez qu'il la perçut, là, à la périphérie de ses pensées, comme une étoile sur le point de naître.

La vision le frappa de plein fouet, avec une violence telle qu'il fut incapable de réagir, et il glissa dans le fond du bassin tandis qu'une main glaciale s'agrippait à son poignet ; il sentait la terreur l'envahir alors qu'il s'éloignait inexorablement de la berge, emporté par le courant, incapable de nager vers le bord. Personne ne le rattraperait. Il mourrait là, mais pas sans entendre un cri dans les airs, son nom livré au ciel alors qu'il le voyait doucement disparaître derrière un voile de brouillard —

Quelqu'un le ramena à la surface, et cette fois Oikawa était dans les bains, le visage hagard, tandis qu'on le secouait sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

Puis il pensa :  _Il est revenu_ , et la vision s'évanouit aussitôt, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une sensation de malaise acide qu'il ne tarda pas à écarter. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver, ni maintenant ni jamais. Le don lui était revenu.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait enfin complet.


End file.
